Hetalia: The White Blood Moon
by Princess Asterezintia Rose
Summary: Germany's life was alright, at least until giant, ancient, white wolf demons started killing everyone in their path. As Germany and his friends try to stop this new threat, he's drawn into a game much deadlier than when he plays poker with Russia. And he soon runs into someone who's been making his life a living Hell from the beginning. M for Horror, Sexual Content, Yaoi, and Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Well hi everyone! It's Maple here. Sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories lately. Middle school sucks balls. Well I have recently found out about a hit 5 minute episode anime called Hetalia Axis Powers and Hetalia World Series. I have fallen in love with yaoi. Hmm. When will Hetalia the Beautiful World become anime dubbed? No one will know. Probs sometime this next year. Well I want to list off some, no, all of the couples I freaken' support to till the day I freaken' join the next world and I'll still support them in the next world. Then there are the couples I am not really sure of, but I go along with what all youz other people think. Now couple list time and then with the story.**

**COUPLES I SUPPORT**

**#1) GerIta (Germany X Italy AKA Ludwig Beilschmidt X Feliciano Vargas)  
#2) UsUk (America X England AKA Alfred F. Jones X Arthur Kirkland)  
#3) Spamono (Spain X Romano AKA Antonio Fernandez Carriedo X Lovino Vargas)  
#4) HoarsVeni (Hoarsluviania X Veniziana AKA Ludovick Beilshmidt X Veniziana Moretti (Will be explained later))  
#5) RomGer (Ancient "Grandpa" Rome X Germania AKA Romulus Vargas X Adelwulf Beilschmidt) ****  
#6) FrCan (France X Canada AKA Francis Bonnefoy X Mathew Williams)  
#7) AusHun (Austria X Hungry AKA Roderich Edelstein X Elizabeta ****Hedervary)  
#8) SuFin (Sweden X Finland AKA Berwald Oxenstierna X Tino Vainamoinen)  
#9) Denway (Denmark X Norway AKA Mathias Kohler X Oh, let's just say Lukas Bondevik)  
****#10) Giripan (Greece X Japan AKA Heracles Karpusi X Honda Kiku)  
#11) PruWil (Prussia X Willow AKA Gilbert Beilschmidt X Willow Frey (Also known as Abbie Housely))  
#12) RoChu (Russia X China AKA Ivan Braginski X Wang Yao)  
#13) LatSea ( Latvia X Sealand AKA Raivis Galante X Peter Kirkland)**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya **

**Now let's get on with the story.  
**_**Prologue into Nothing**_

Wind blew into my hair. It blew into my eyes and my ears and I thought it vould blow me right off my feet. I was frightened being left in icy tundra. You don't get these blizzards back in the Holy Roman Empire. Oh, vait I guess I shouldn't really call all those countries that any more. They're Germany, Austria, Hungary, and I don't really remember anyone else. Though I do hear that the Great and Awesome Prussia is coming out of the shadows and making an appearance again. Oh vow. I can't believe that all my children have grown into such wonderful, strong countries. It really does make me vant to cry. But, first I just have to get out of this blizzard and head back to me and Ludovick's little cabin. I veally should've listened to him vhen he said not to go outside. Oh vell, I guess I am paying the consequences for my idiotic actions. Things vere never this vay in Venice. Oh mio dio I'm going to catch my death out here. Oh, there's my house. Oh and there's on the porch vaiting for me. I better hurry up then, no?

"Sorry I'm late darling," I started, knowing that he'd be quite pissed vight now, "I guess the blizzard made it a lot harder to get home and-" I never got to finish. Something loud and horrifying roared from the shadows of the blizzard. I turned sharply only to get yanked into the cabin, thrown on the couch, and watch my husband go into the closet and grab our guns. My 22 Cali and his double barrel, 20 gauge shotgun.

"Here, ve need to go and pack, now." He said it urgent and looked at me with serious desperation.

"But vhy, I don't understand Luddi, vhat is going on? Vhat is zat thing?" I said quickly, even though my questions vere shut off due to the fact that, Ludovick pick me up of the couch and flung me over his shoulder as if I vas a cleaning towel.

"Zat thing outside is going to kill us if ve stay here any longer. Zat is vhat." He said quickly and quite harshly. Ludovick never looked this vorried since the day I gave birth to Ludwig, 5 veeks before I vas due.

"Look, everything vill be explained after ve leave Nunavut, Canada. Okay? Please ve have to leave now Veniziana!" Oh vow this must be pretty serious if he needs to call me Veniziana. Now I'm terrified.

"Vell, vhat are ve vaiting for? If ve got to go, then ve got to go. Help me get my suitcase." After I said it, my suitcase appeared upon our bed and several of my clothes and personal belongings vere plopped inside. I got myself packed and ready, then started helping Luddi pack his suitcase. As ve vere finally ready, ve grabbed our guns and quietly left the house, but luckily for us zat thing was long gone.

"Lets go Vinny." Luddi said so quietly zat I almost couldn't hear him through the blizzard. As ve valked through the blizzard and watched our steps and almost fell through the ice a couple of times, ve reached a little town. However, vhen ve got there the blizzard had stopped and let us see the horrid sight that laid before us. Everyone in the town was either hanging from cable posts or splayed out across the red stained snow. Intestines and bones vere everyvhere. I vas surprised I haven't vomited yet on the horrifying sight. I can't believe ve vere chosen by god to see such a sight. I don't vant to be here vight now. I don't, I just don't. But, I quickly veliezed zat all the stories I heard ve I vas little, and told more violent ones from Luddi, about the white beasts that come out only for a hundred years every 2,100 years. I didn't veliezed zat the stries vere true. Now the world has been plunged into another horrid century of death and fear. I never thought I vould live to say these vords. I always vished I vould never say these vords. I hoped, I prayed, but now sadly, I must say these horrid vords.

I let out a shaky breath watching it come out in a puff of white air. I took Luddi's face in my hands and kissed him. Telling him vhat vas coming. It came out in almost a vhisper, but I said it. Looking up at the stars and the moon and said the most terrifying ten-vorded sentence ever heard.

"The time of the White Blood Moon is upon us."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi Maple here, I know you all miss me. I will delete stories and upload so. Phht!**

**I love you all. Now on with the story. And to tell you the truth, the first person POV well that was a boy. So let the yaoiness fill your brains. Love you all. And no more POVs, too hard for my tiny 12 year old brain. Now on with the story.**

**Axle Frey –**

"Burr, I sure is cold out here isn't it doistu?" the little Italian asked to his much larger German lover.

"Mmm, ja it is kind of cold out here. Maybe we should get inside already, right?" Germany said back. "Ve~ I don't like the cold, and we do have everything on the list so yeah, let's go home doistu." The Italian replied. November 8, 2013 was the day Italy and Germany decided to go into the town and grab some groceries so they wouldn't have to go during the harsh months of winter. Italy of course being the little kid that he is held Germany's hand with one of his own, while the other was pulling along a wagon that held most of their groceries. Germany held Italy's hand with one and the other was two bags of their groceries to lighten Italy's load.

They were invited to a Thanksgiving world meeting and they had to get home so they wouldn't be late. America insisted that they all share and early Thanksgiving together since he knew that some of them actually have family to celebrate with on the actual Thanksgiving Day. They all agreed and were all going to the party, while Germany were getting home to get changed and go. They don't really like being late to these sort of things, especially Italy since he knows that they will be having pasta.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, everyone made it! That's great, I was afraid you would all ditch the party." America yelled happily. "I know I act like an asshole most times, but this really means a lot to me. You all are nice." He said

"Oh, can it you bloody old git." England said with a smirk across his face. "We don't need to see you shed tear of unbridled joy." He said with sarcasm. "Oh Iggy you shouldn't fret about little ol' me." America said back bashing his eyes playfully. "Oh why you little-"England was blushing furiously when Japan stopped them.

"Forgive me Arthur-san, but someone is at the door." Japan said calmly. England went to open the door and he sees Germany and Italy waiting, with Italy of course having a huge smile on his face.

"Ve~ Hey England, how are you? Could you let us in please?" the Italian said happily. Arthur looked up at Germany and then back to the Italian, he didn't really expect them to come, but here they are standing in the doorway. "Oh yeah, of course you can come in, get in here before you catch your deaths." The Brit said quickly grabbing Italy by the wrist and yanking him inside. Then he got out of the way for the German to come in. Everyone was basically here. You had the Nordic countries (which are Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Finland, and Sweden if you didn't know), the North America's, America, Canada, and Mexico*. And of course you had the European and Asian countries, England, Russia, Japan, China, France, Ireland*, Spain, Switzerland, Greece, etc. The floor was packed.

"Wow, this place sure is full; I hope I can find the pasta." Italy said. "I going to go and look for it. Ve~ I will catch you later." He gave the German a peck on the cheek and went off to get lost in the crowd. The German looked around and noticed that snow was falling down.

"Wow, that's odd. Normally it doesn't start snowing till late November." Germany mumbled to himself. Germany having an inhuman way of knowing his surroundings, felt that there was something amiss. He did not like that feeling, not one little bit. Since they were over at England's mansion for the party he went over to the Brit to ask him something.

"Hey, England, do you sense anything off?" he asked the relaxed Brit. "Oh, uh, no. Why do you?" England asked back. He did not like the way the night was turning out now that Germany was asking strange questions.

"Well is it just me or does it seems like something bad has happened, or at least is going to happen?" the German replied. "Well, you know what, I guess it really couldn't hurt to check what's on the tube, and besides, even if there isn't anything wrong than we can just go watch the football game." England gave a warm smile to his friend. The German nodded and they walked into the living room, which held the occupants of Italy, Romano, Spain, Japan, Finland, Sweden, and even Sealand. They turned on the television and went to channel 16, News around the World, (don't judge me!) and were shocked to what the anchorman said.

"Here we are in Nunavut, Canada-" Germany paused the T.V. to call the rest of the nations to come to the room. He and England briefly explained why they called them all into the living room and then resumed the televised program.

"- where we seemed to have found an entire town completely massacred. Bodies seemed to have been ripped apart to recognition, and snow is nothing more than dried blood. We were informed of this tragedy by a married couple who claim that they are leaving Nunavut for their safety. We were going to interview them, but they fled from the scene. They gave us their names though, so we know who they are. We have high suspicions of the couple, so please keep a lookout. Their names are Ludvig and Veniziana Beilshmidt. They, for now, are on the suspect list till further notice. Please do not house these people. Their descriptions are here as well, for the police have dug up information on these suspects. Turn to the computer, Phil." The cameraman swiveled to the right and there was a laptop that could be seen quite well in the dark. The "suspects' information was on the screen for the viewers to read.

**Ludovick Beilschmidt  
****  
Age: 42  
Height: 6" 5'  
Weight: 156 lbs.  
Body: Muscular  
Hair: Blond  
Eyes: Blue  
Skin: Pale  
Race: German-Swedish  
Distinctive Features: N/A**

**Veniziana Beilschmidt  
****  
Age: 40  
Height: 5" 6 ½ '  
Weight: 90 lbs.  
Body: Skinny, Curvy  
Hair: Sepia (Med. Brown)  
Eyes: Amber  
Skin: Light Suntan  
Race: Italian-Finnish  
Distinctive Features: Back Tattoo of a Raven & a curl on the left side of head**

"I repeat, do not let anyone with these descriptions into your homes, and if you do see them, inform the police as soon as possible. For now these two are the only ones who possibly know what's going on. Back to you Maria." The reporter finished his statement and then the T.V. was shut off.

'Oh my god' was mumbled throughout the room. A mass murder has taken place and two possible suspects are now on the "run." This was not good. Canada was crying while France was doing his best to calm him down.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on, but I know what we're going to do." America said while getting off the couch he had been sitting on.

"Oh yeah, and what's that you git?" England asked a little shocked that his friend had an idea. "We go and look for these two dudes, tell them that we need some answers, and then save the day. I mean they still have to be in Canada, Nunavut is like at the tippy, top of Mattie's nation so they couldn't have gotten far. All we need to do is get on a plane and fly to Canada, hack into a certain system, and then catch them. It's as simple as-" he was cut off by England who looked furious.

"This isn't like one of your crime and murder movies, Alfred! An entire town is dead and two people have fled from the scene! We can't just do it your way and save the day, don't you get it? People who meddle in police work get killed! We can't have any of us getting stabbed in the back." England had tears streaming down his red cheeks.

America walked to the sobbing Brit and wrapped his arms around him in attempt to comfort him, luckily it worked.

"Arthur-san is correct, but I doubt the porice will be able to handle this. What we need is a plan." Japan had spoken up with a newfound determination.

* * *

They ran and ran till they couldn't feel their legs anymore. Vinny was tired and had to be carried to the next town they stopped at. They still were frightened that the police would come after them or that those white beasts would find them. The town that they had stopped by at was looked abandoned, but they knew from the bodies splayed out here and there that those beasts had stuck again. They looked for any possible survivors, but they knew that it wasn't worth it. No one could escape death when facing those snowy white demons.

"Vick, I can't believe that this is actually happening. I mean sure we survived this around 2,100 years ago, but we were lucky and I don't even know if our children have any memories of this event. What if they don't know what to do? What are we going to do? I'm actually really frightened" Vinny looked broken and too damaged to be fixed. Ludvig hated seeing her like this.

"Don't you vorry Vinny, everything vill be okay in the end I promise. Our kids are young and brave and strong, just like you. They won't give up without a fight. They'll be fine." He kissed her on the forehead in reassurance.

They resumed their already-knowing-to-be-unsuccessful-look for survivors. They reached the end of the tiny town with no luck. Vinny looked like crying again, and it pained Ludovick. Then that's when she heard it. It was faint, but as being a former mother, Vinny knew what that sound was. Crying and not just anyone crying, but a baby crying. She looked around and found a little box, and she knew that was where the baby was. She ran over to it, slide on her knees, and pried that box open. Ludovick ran to the box, but not as fast as she did. As she was prying the box open, he quickly lit up a smoke and popped it in his mouth (yes, he saved the smokes too. He's the real hero. LOLZ XD). When Vinny pulled the top of she almost cried tears of joy. God spared a little baby girl. She had almost snow white skin, blond hair, and when she opened her eyes when she felt a motherly presence, Vinny saw that she had blue eyes.

"Oh mio dio, look Vick it's a little girl, and she, whoa, she looks a lot like you." Vinny took the baby out with the little blanket still wrapped around her. "Luddi, we, well, we can't leave her out here, and no one is going to take her in…" Vinny started trailing of when she saw the look on Ludovick's face.

"No. No, vay I wasn't ready for parenting vhen Gilbert came, or vhen Ludwig came, and I am certainly not ready now." Ludovick started ranting on how he was so happy when Gilbert and Ludwig were taken away and how they didn't have to witness the mistakes their father could of made with them.

"Ludovick, please!" Vinny sounded desperate and a little annoyed. "Look, it wouldn't have made difference if we took this one in or not, because you already got me pregnant again. Ugh, moron." Now Ludovick looked as if he was about to faint, but he didn't and he knew when he lost an argument. "Okay, ve can keep her, but ve need to name her first." He said.

"Hmm. Okay, well, oh wait I know how about Ester, hmm?" Vinny looked up at Ludovick with a smile on her face. "Vhere on Earth did you find a name like that?" he asked.

Vinny rolled her eyes and held the baby to where it faced Ludovick and she pulled down a little of the blanket which reviled a chocker collar with a circle-shaped tag to which the name Ester, was engraved in. Ludovick mentally kicked himself for thinking that his wife didn't know what she was thinking.

"Okay, well her name is Ester, we're her new adoptive parents, and we should get moving." Vinny declared with triumph. She got up and walked right pass Ludovick without a second thought. Ludovick started following shortly after.

"So…Vinny, um are really pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes, I am Ludovick; you can now put this on your 'How Many Times Luddi Knocked up Vinny' list." She said a matter of fact like. There was a long pause after that. Ester had fallen asleep in Vinny's arms. Then Ludovick finally said something.

"Fuck."


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh hi everyone. Here for the second chappie of No One Can Hear You. Onward my good sir.**

The nations that had decided go on the life threatening quest consisted of being the Axis (technically Romano because he is South Italy) and Allies, along with Spain, Canada, Greece, Austria, Hungry and of course Prussia. Their plan was simple, go to Canada; meet with a friend of Germany's who's currently living there in Quebec to get some 'things' sorted out; and then get on their search for the married couple. Things were going pretty smoothly when they were boarding the plane, but there were some minor complications when it came down to the luggage, crying babies, kicking children, and America getting flipped off by some punks. The flight was exhausting, but worth it when they arrived to the cold country of Canada. They had to of course go and get checked to see if they were US citizens, but being that only America was, made the check a lot longer than normal.

They finally got out of the checking area and were off to that friend Germany was talking about. It took a day to get there due to the fact that they all checked into the hotel for the night, then they had to travel to Quebec bright and early the next day. They did go by plane of course, so by the time they got there it was five-thirty. They all got on a bus to the town in Quebec where Germany's friend resided, and once they got off it didn't take long before they got to that person's neighborhood; more specifically, his house. They got to the door and Germany rang the doorbell. It didn't take long for the man of the hour to answer the door. Or should I say woman!

"Hello, how may I—oh! It's you Ludwig! And you brought your friends. Please come in. come in. We all have lots to get sorted out!" she had a thick Icelandic accent, but an Italian one was present as well.

They made their way to the living room and the nations either sat on a couch, chair, or the floor.

"Well, okay let's get down to business." The woman said, "My name is Emilia, though I would prefer to be called Emil. I heard from my friend Ludwig that y' all need fake identity passes to go after my sister and her husband, am I correct?"

"Wait, we're going after your sister?" England was shocked to say the least. The other notions were with him on this. Too shocked to say anything at all.

"Yes, Vinny is my big sister. Though we only have our tanned skin that makes us similar. Anyhow we are getting quite off topic. Okay look first things come first. I need to get fake names for each one of you, and then I have to get fake birth certificates printed out, along with hospital records, and health insurance. So, let me think here for a sec. If I do all that with only three breaks for food and at least seven hours of sleep, and there being fifteen of you…..hmm….this should only take me about two and a half days! Isn't that great?" Emil had a huge smile, pleased with her calculation. The other nations however, excluding Germany, were all shocked. No-one could get those kind of things done that fast unless they weren't human!

"Now listen here. I have to do some research done real quick so why don't y' all get settled down m' Kay? Dinner will be out in about thirty minutes. Ciao."

They all had dinner together and never once talked about the reason they were there in the first place. Their stuff had been put in either the living room or in guests' rooms. Dinner was full of action and excitement. That is until England asked the question. (A/N XD god job England, kill the mood!)

"So, um Emil, uh can you tell us about your sister and her family?" he just had to ask, didn't he? Dead silence was welcomed even from Italy.

"Oh well, I guess the question would of popped up some time. And all of us are done eating, so I guess a non-fictional story is its reward."

Everyone sat in the living room, like they did when they first came. All were surrounding Emil as she began to tell her story.

"Okay, well first of all me and my sisters, Vinny and Nenizia, are immortal. I am in fact not 35, but at least 2,731 years old. I'm fifteen years younger than her. You do the math. We've lived on this Earth before any of you were all born! Except for you Yao. My sisters and I lived in a time known as the Ancients. We lived in peace for years, but well, things happened and we all kind of when on separate ways. Nenizia just said this, quote on quote, 'She would never have left home if she hadn't met that scary Hoarslic and run away with him!' It was so funny, but she found love so it was okay. Soon bad wars came and we heard that terrible things were happening when we reached 738 B.C. Demons came and destroyed everything, and killed everything as well. I feared for my sister, but finally a whole century passed and the white demons disappeared. The beasts I am referring to are called Yäktä or white wolf demon. They come out every six thousand years or so, and they stick around for another century, terrorizing the people of the world. They called this the time of the White Blood Moon. Simply because the moon would turn into a pale bloody color. In 738 B.C. – 638 B.C. the Yäktä had vanished without a trace. The world suffered terrible losses, even in the parts that had yet to be discovered at the time. As said earlier, they come out one century every 2,100 years. Last time this happened was about 2,100 years ago. So in other words the reason all those towns people were killed was not because of my sister and her husband, but because the time of the White Blood Moon is upon us again. They are trying to stop it this time. That is why I am making sure you find them. So you can help them stop the Yäktä not stop my sister."

Her story finished. Canada, again, and Italy were crying, clinging to their lovers like the world is about to end. They were going to stop the Yäktä and save the planet! Even if it meant certain death. They were in utter fright.

"Though on a lighter note, I managed to get a few of you guys' files complete!" she laughed nervously as she changed the subject. "Okay, now before you guys get embarrassed or something, I'm talking to you Ludwig, that I might have used your middle names for your fake first name."

"Mein gott." Germany muttered.

"Anyway…..here are the people I have done so far. Feli? Your name is Cristiano Moretti. Antonio, you're Miguel Garcia, Francis, you are Pierre Bouie, and Gilbert, your name is William Stern. Romano, honey, your name's Alessandro Moretti, and Mattie, you're Timothy Gangue. And I love to save the best and most embarrassing for last. Luddi, come here so everyone can know who's this certain person."

Prussia started snickering; "I thought she was your friend, not your enemy."

"Friends can torture each other if they want. Shut up Prussia." Germany huffed.

"Okay, okay, let's just get this over with. So far, Ludwig is the only one whose middle name was used. So try to contain your taunting. Alright, Ludwig, your name is….phht…**Berlin Stern**!"

That was it! Everyone was on the floor doubled over in laughter. Everyone just couldn't take it. That would mean that Germany's real name is Ludwig Berlin Beilschmidt!

"Oh man West, I mean I know dad hated you, but to give you a girl's name for a middle name, oh gott! What went wrong?" Prussia couldn't hold back the tears.

"You mean your uncle Germania, right?" Emil was now curious on whether the boys knew the truth or not.

"What are you talking about? I mean vatti Germania." _Oh they don't know._

"Look I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Germania was your uncle. Not your vatti." Everyone looked at her curiously.

"Oh, I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

**TBC**

**What do y' all think. I know it's not as long, but I secretly did this chappie for you at 3:30 A.M. Love y' all. Going to Dallas tonight! XD Go Oakland Raiders!**

**-Axle Frey**


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh hi I am back everyone. Yay! So yeah stuff will be revealed in this chappie. And the language Hoarlics will be explained as well. So be ready for some heartbreak and betrayal in here. By the way, back from Dallas. In case ya didn't know. Raiders lost. Yeah, score was 35 to 24 I think. Anyway on with the story. **

"What do you mean Germania isn't our father? He's raised us since we were little babies. How is he not our father?" Prussia exclaimed. They were being told that the person whose raised them since the beginning of their existence was not who they believed him to be. What?

"Well, oh gosh, how do I break this?" Emil was under a rock and a hard place. If she told them the truth they most likely wouldn't believe her or they might feel betrayed.

_No! They need to know the truth! Forgive me Germania, but you can talk to me about this with me when I am in hell- I-I- mean my dreams! _Emil made her decision. She knew after this all hell would break loose. But, it was worth it.

"Okay, look, I know now that for centuries you have thought that Germania was your father, but he is or was really your uncle. Your mother and father are actually; well, oh gosh, um, uh." Emil was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to explain this. _Oh well._

"Your mom and dad are alive and are the ones who are trying to stop the Yäktä!" Emil nearly screeched it out from the top of her lungs. Giant waves of smoky feelings consumed the room with silence at its side.

"Your mom and dad were nice people who just ran into each other at the young age. It was love at first sight, or at least that's what your father, Ludvig, thought it was. Your mother was the one that wasn't very keen on the idea of being courted at her age. She said that she was 15 years old and shouldn't have to be tied down by having to wed a man only to slave around a house and bare sons. Back then that's what us women were only seen as by the way. She soon got rid of the stick up her stubborn, perky ass and actually fell in love with your father. Sadly being that my sister was to be married to someone else they decided to runaway together. I was the one who told her to just go for it and give Ludvig a chance, but to go to such a far length to be with him? I think I caused her to get obsessed. They just left without a trace. Your mother didn't even say goodbye. I barely remembered her." Emil had tears starting to trickle down her face. Apparently she still felt the pain of her sister leaving like that even after all those millenniums following her like lightning follows thunder in a storm. She wiped off the tears and then continued her story.

"She just left us, me and your other aunt, Nenizia. Just like that. Of course they made a search for her, but my sister and your father were smart. There was suspicion that the stranger who arrived in the town only 2 years before suddenly disappears when one of the most loved women in town disappears as well. They had made it to where Vinny was attacked by a wolf and killed by it as well. We knew it wasn't true, but we went along with it. We visited them often; they were living happily in Hoarslúviànià-" Emil was cut off by America.

"What the hell is Hoarslúviànià?"

"If you'd let me finish! Thank you," Emil left out a huff and proceeded with her tale. "Hoarslúviànià was a giant, ancient country which was taken over by the Germanic tribes in around 734 B.C. Your parents still called it Hoarslúviànià because your father is Hoarslic. It had a very complicated language and culture. No wonder because people who escaped all decided that they would take parts of their language and make four different languages. Surprisingly enough four of you are from the countries that used to originate from Hoarslúviànià."

"Really? Who then Emil?" Prussia was getting pretty interested in this.

"That would be you Gilbert. Along with Ludwig, Feli and Lovino."

"But, then that would mean that-"

"That would mean that Germany and Italy's cultures both originated from Hoarslúviànià. Along with Finland and Sweden, and technically Prussia, but you're basically Germany too so you don't kind of count." Emil started snickering due to the fact that Prussia was gaped at her.

"I don't count as being a country? Even back then? Why?"

"Maybe it's because Prussian is basically German, and your flag design wasn't on their flag. The only flag colors that were on the flag were the Italian, Swedish, German, and the Finnish. Well, actually now that I think about it, your colors were on the flag, just not the design. Oh well, sucks for you."

"Well go back to your explanation, Emil, please." Germany said with a warm look in his eyes.

Emil was taken aback; she's seen that look before. _I knew they looked the same in appearance, but this is too much._

Emil sucked back in her tears and continued where she left off.

"Well anyway, before the Yäktä came, in around I'd say about 733 B.C, Vinny found out she was pregnant with you, Gilbert. Your parents were thrilled that they were starting a family together, but their happiness was short lived because once you were born they found out that you were given immortality, but for a different reason. You were to become the personification of Prussia. They were heartbroken, because it was actually a law that if regular humans, mortal or not, give birth to a new personification then the personification must be taken away from the parents as soon as it's born so the offspring doesn't get attached."

Hungary piped up with rage. "That's horrible! Now as much as I hate Gilbert over there, what happened?"

"Well you see that's were Germania comes in." Emil stated. "He was Ludvig's little brother. He of course was also the personification of Germania, and was heartbroken to know that his nephew was a personification. He and Ludvig were not that close at the time as they once were before, but that's another story. He met up with Vinny after they made an agreement to give Gilbert to him. It hurt Vinny so much because they had to make sure that they had no contact with you, Gil. They were depressed, scared, worried, and even regretted it. They loved you so much. They still do in fact."

Germany and Prussia looked at each other. They looked around them. Germany looked at his Italian lover. The story they were hearing made it seem like the walls around them would burst out with tears of depression and angst, and sadly this story was their own.

"Okay that's me, but what about my little bruder?" Prussia asked.

Emil had been looking at Germany for a while and then said, "Oh, yeah. Sure."

"At least a rough three years passed when your parents were pregnant again. They were thrilled, but frightened as well. They prayed that you would not be a personification like your brother. The pregnancy went okay, but then you wanted to see them five weeks before you were supposing to." Emil paused for a second to look at Germany, and then she continued. "It was a horrible experience for your mother, not to mention when you were born you scared the living immortal breath out of your parents!"

America piped up, "How did he scare his parents, Emil?"

"Ludwig never cried." Emil had to choke it out. "You didn't cry when you were born. You were just still. You never moved. They thought you were a stillborn. But, then you ceased their assumptions when a little bit of sweat fell on your nose. You sneezed and then, just then you laughed. You laughed like the world was all at peace. Never a care in the world you were. Those were a good short six months until a women passed by. She saw the look a child has in its eyes when it's a personification. She told your parents and they had to contact your uncle Germania. He took you away and life went on for them. They stopped talking to anyone though. It was rare if they came to visit. They loved you both and it hurt them to give you away. I understand if you two hate them or feel betrayed, but please they did what they had to do." Emil was crying again. She could control herself now. She fell to the floor and wept. The secret that was kept for millenniums was now known to the two men that it was kept from.

Germany looked at the ground and then at the grandfather clock near the wall of the living room and then he looked at the sobbing mess on the floor that was his aunt.

"We understand completely, Emil, but right now it's late and we must all get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow. Let's get to bed everyone." And with that the nations left the living room to get ready for bed with only Germany looking back at Emil with a distant gaze.

That night in Germany and Italy's guest room where they were residing Germany dreamt. Or at least he thought it was a dream.

"_Why isn't *pant, pant* he crying *pant* Lud?" came a woman's strained voice. Germany couldn't see the woman; all he could see was darkness. He felt like he was being held and wrapped up in some sort of blanket. He heard the soft sobs of the woman who he heard earlier._

"_What *pant* if he was a *pant, pant* stillborn, Ludvig? If he is then I'll never be able to forgive myself. Oh my *sob, pant, pant* poor baby!" the woman wailed. Germany was wondering what was happening._

"_Nein, meine amore. Vår lilla enpikkuinen ei tot gemorto, io posso teille, että. Han ärist am vivo, so solara sen!" a young man's voice sounded. Germany could only pick out fragments of what the man was saying. Some was in German some was in Italian; the other two were unrecognizable to him. _

"_Ludvig, you only talk in Hoarslúviàniàn when something bad is happening. *sob* what's happening to our baby?" the woman was straining to raise her voice from what Germany was hearing, but then she mentioned that one word; Hoarslúviàniàn. He knew what he was dreaming about. Well now he shouldn't say dreaming, but having a flashback of. He was having a flashback of his birth. But, how could he remember something that far long ago? _Hmm. Wait why do I feel something on my nose? Am I about to, to…

_Achoo. It was so soft, so faint, so tiny, but it was there. Germany heard himself sneeze, signifying that he was plenty alive. _I actually sounded like that? Hmm. _Then he saw what he guessed were his eyes opened to reveal a happily sobbing woman laughing in relief and warmth. Germany heard himself start to make a noise which sort of sounded like a baby laugh. He saw his little arms reach up to the man holding him. The man looked just like Germany did; pale blond hair, pale skin, and the brightest blue eyes anyone has ever seen. This man was his father. He can actually see what his real father looks like._

"_Oh dio let me see our baby Lud. Per favor." He heard his "mother's" voice and the baby him turn his head and gurgled happily at the beautiful Italian woman in front of him. She. Was. Flawless! Germany had never seen anyone more beautiful than the woman in front of him, even though she looked tired, was sobbing, and looked a mess. (A/N: He is saying that because Italy is not beautiful to him… he's drop-dead GOREGOUS! XD) She had sepia-copper hair, with light-suntanned skin, and the most beautiful, warm looking redwood eyes anyone could've dreamed to have. _

_This was Germany's mother. _

_Germany's mother._

_His mother._

_Mother._

"Whose mother, Luddi?" a sleepy voice woke Germany from his dream. It was Italy, and he was a mess; light sepia-auburn hair askew except for that one curl, tiny wrinkles under his eyes for waking up too early for his liking, and dull golden-honey eyes that had yet to wake up. Germany still thought he looked gorgeous of course.

"Hmm. What is it Feli? What was your question?" Germany now fully awake asked his petit Italian.

"Oh well I kind of was having trouble sleeping so I went to walk around the room for a little while and then I heard you start mumbling the word mother, and I'm so sorry if I disturbed you! Ve~" Italy looked at Germany with little tears starting to form around his eyes.

"Nein, you didn't disturb me, well you kind of did, but I don't mind if you were the one who does. We've been going steady for almost two years now Feli, you should know that by now." Germany gave Italy a small peck on the cheek before asking him a question. "Why didn't you wake me if you had trouble sleeping? We could have talked about it."

"Ve~ well we could talk about it now. That is if you want to. We can go back to bed now if you want to, I don't mind."

"Nein. We'll talk about this now, even if it takes all night. I want to know what's bothering you. You can talk to me you know. Ich leibe dich meine Italien."

"Ve~ okay. Well the reasons I couldn't sleep were because I was scared. I am scared about what we're all going to face out there. Emil knows what those things can do to a civilization, let alone the planet. One of us could die! I am not ready for this. I am so scared. I don't want to lose you, Luddi. Ti amo." Italy had little tears trickling down his face. Germany wiped them away and pulled Italy into a tight, warm, loving embrace.

"I promise you with my personified life that I am not going anywhere. I love you and will do everything to make sure that everyone— including myself— go home in one piece. I promise. Now do I ever break my promises?" he asked his little Italian.

"No, in fact Luddi even exceeds his promises and puts in a bonus. Luddi never lies. Especially to me, right?" Italy asked is strong German. He moved closer to the German and wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled under his chin. "Ti amo, mi fido di te, ti credo, e ho tutta la mia fiducia in te."

"Ich weiß, meine kleine, schöne, wundervolle Italiensch. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie nie das zitat zu ändern. Ich verspreche lhnen, auf mein leben." Germany leaned down and tilted his Italian's head to his and connected their lips. That night they let complete love and passion take over from there on. Gasps and pants and moans were echoed in the halls, but only one was awake to hear them. She sat in the living room chair in front of the fire place and stared blankly at it. The only thought that went through her head was why. _Why?_

_I heard the faint laughing of my little baby boy. Reaching for me and gurgling happily. _

"_Come here my tiny one. Come here my tiny Germany." I heard myself say to the little joy of life in my arms. I knew what his name was the moment I saw his beautiful, happy face. He would be Ludwig. Her Ludwig, her Germany, her Shore. He would be weak at first, but then he would become her giant, strong Berlin, he Tide. She would be there for him when he needed her, and help him become big and strong. _

_Her Shore, her Tide._

_Her Ludwig, her Berlin._

_Her Germany, her baby._

_Her baby._

Veniziana woke up with ease. She sat up on her bed and looked around the darkened room. She could see her husband, the man she'd been with since all she could remember, sleeping soundly next to her mumbling little things in his native language that only she knew. Words such as 'Veniziana' and 'I love you' were murmured. She gazed at him with love, but tore it away to look at the makeshift crib they made for Ester. She slept soundly.

Veniziana put her hand on her stomach and soothingly rubbed it, while looking up at the celling in the room and made a silent prayer to the good Lord above.

_Let me see my little Shore again please. _

**Okay, okay, okay I know cliffhanger. I am horrible to you all. Special thanks to Rocxann123 on DeviantArt for mentioning this story to her follower on her journal. Girl you are amazing. **

**What Ludvig in Germany's dream said was this, "No, my love. Our little one is not a stillborn. I assure you he's alive." That was Hoarslic he was speaking. It is a language mixed with the languages German, Italian, Finnish, and Swedish. Yes everyone! In this story Germany and Prussia aren't German, but Hoarslic (or Hoarslúviàniàn or Narnian, whatever you want to call it. It has three names) **

**Now what Germany and Italy said was this**

**Ti amo, mi fido di te, ti credo, e ho tutta la mia fiducia in te = I love you, I trust you, I believe you, and I have all of my faith in you. – Italian**

**Ich weiß, meine kleine, schöne, wundervolle Italiensch. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie nie das zitat zu ändern. ****Ich verspreche lhnen, auf mein leben = I know my little, lovely, wonderful Italian. I will make sure that you never have to change that quote. I promise you on my life. **

**Let the feels swarm your brain. Thanks for following me. I expect reviews on this so I can continue. Have fun with crying with the feels. **

**Mapleheart Frey**


	5. Chapter 4

**Nothing more to say. I love you all. Here's chapter four of No One Can Hear You. Enjoy.**

* * *

The nations all woke up the next morning happily. Or at least some were happy, like Germany and Italy were. Others were happy for a more innocent reason. Emil had already made breakfast for everyone including herself, but was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder where are your dear aunt is, Germany. Do you know where she is by any chance?" France asked.

"Nein. I don't know, nor do I actually care either."

England piped up at this. "Oi Germany. If you're going to be that way about your own aunt, then at least be that way in your head. She said she's sorry for what your parents did. Can you just get over it and forgive her and them?" Prussia had walked into the room by then.

"No he can't and nor can I. How can we forgive people we haven't even met yet? Hmm? Tell me England, I would love to hear your answer."

"And, how can you hold a grudge over people you never met? You tell me that Gilbert." It was Germany this time.

"W-well I-I—"

"Exactly. You can't."

The room was silent, but then Emil came out into the dining room. She looked up at Germany and Prussia, but then went to collect her share of breakfast. Before she left the room she looked at Germany and said, "The Shore's walls are weak when struck with sadness, but its heart remains as strong as the Tide." Then she left.

What?

* * *

"Everyone please come here I have an announcement." Emil's voice carried throughout the house. Everyone all stopped what they were doing and came down to see what Emil had to say to them.

Austria spoke up, "What is it Emil?"

"I have gotten in contact with Veniziana and Ludovick, and they said that they are currently in Quebec and will be here in a day or so. I told them that you were all here and what you were doing and they said that you all didn't need fake names, so forget what they were. They are very excited to meet you all. But, they can be a little blunt considering that they are way old generation. Just as a warning for you all." After that Emil left the room and then the muttering broke out.

"Ludwig and Gilbert's parents are coming."

"This is going to be good. I can just see it now"

"They are going to have to explain to me how they could give birth to such horrible potato bastards.

"This will certainly be interesting for us. Especially for Gil and Ludwig, won't it?"

"I agree with that comment."

"SHUT UP!" Everyone stopped and looked over to see Germany with his head down and fists balled up so tight his hands were white.

"Look I just couldn't take all the talking right now. Sorry if I startled you all. I'm going to go and take a nap or something." And with that, Germany left the other nations in bewilderment. Prussia spoke.

"Ludwig and nap and the same sentence just don't sound right. Feli, your bruder's boyfriend, go see what's up—" Prussia didn't finish because Italy was already gone.

* * *

"Ve~ Luddi? Are you okay?" Italy's timid voice sounded on the other side of their shared room. He was worried about his lover for multiple reasons. He also had an important matter to discuss with him that he didn't bring up the night before. Last night when he was walking around the room he had to suddenly use the bathroom to vomit. Gross, but he had to do that and he didn't even know why. He asked England about it and he told him that the same thing happened to him when he was…

That wasn't possible was it? Apparently it was, why? Because England went through it, and he confirmed that Italy was going through it as well. But, what is he going through you all ask? Maybe later, yes?

Germany finally answered the door and grabbed Italy, pulled him into the room, locked the door, and hugged him. He hugged him like if he was never going to see him again. Italy looked up at him and noticed that Germany had recently been crying. Germany crying.

Germany.

CRYING!

"Oh Dio, what happened Luddi? Are you okay? Did talking about your parents make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No it's just- I don't know! I just felt like crying, like I needed to let something out. Fuck! Sorry if I made you worry. I am fine meine kleine Italien. Honest." Germany pulls Italy into a small kiss. Then Italy pulls back to look at his lover face to face.

"Ve~ I have something to tell you and I don't know if you're going to like it." Italy sees Germany's eyes widen with worry. "Ve~ But, don't worry about it. I could be wrong and you might be thrilled!"

"Okay, what is it?" Germany asked. "Ve~ well, before I woke you up last night I had to go to the bathroom because I had to vomit and that's not usually normal. I also felt more tired than usual, so I wanted to talk to you about that, but then we started talking about the other important matter so I kind of forgot. Especially when you made me feel real good. I like it when you're inside me. Ve~" Italy started to daydream, but then snapped back into reality. Germany was starting to go red in the face at Italy's blunt comment.

"Well what happened, because I hate to admit it, but you woke up before I did this morning." Germany stated.

"Oh well, while you were still asleep, I went to the living room only to find England there as well so I talked to him about it and he said he went through the same thing at one point in time."

"And, what is that supposed to mean?" Germany didn't like the way this was heading; wherever it was this may be.

"Ve~ what I am trying to say is that I'm, well, I'm pregnant. Yeah, I'm pregnant and you're the father." Italy looked up at Germany to see his reaction. It was not what he was expecting. And, boy was he glad.

Germany was looking down at him with love and adoration. Every nation in the world knew that male nations could get pregnant because they also carry the female genes to represent the females of their nation. Now Germany was hearing that he got his boyfriend, the only boy he actually felt any romantic feelings for was pregnant with his child. Now as worried and shocked as he was, he couldn't be more ecstatic.

"Oh Feli, that's wonderful news. Is that why you've been more emotional than usual? How far along are you?" Italy was so glad Germany was as happy as he was that he started crying utter bliss. Germany kissed the tears away and chuckled lightly.

"England says that I'm only about a month along, yes and I'm sure that's why. Oh I'm so glad you're happy! Ti amo, Ludwig! Ti amo!"

"Now how are we going to explain this to the others and my aunt?" Germany asked with mirth look streaked across his face. "Ve~ I don't know. I don't think my brother's going to be very happy about this either. He's only just gotten used to you being my boyfriend, now I'm pregnant with our child. He might blow his top. Ve~"

"That too, but you know what?" Germany asked.

"Ve~ what is it Germany?" Italy asked back.

"How are we going to tell my parents when they get here?"

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The morning was pumped with worry and excitement. Of course Germany and Italy told everyone of their wonderful news. Everyone was so ecstatic, that is except for Romano, who tried to kill Germany for getting his "sweet innocent fratello knocked up by that potato bastard's potato sperm." Italy of course stopped him and said it was okay and everything was going to be okay. Romano got over it and congratulated his brother and the "potato bastard." Emil was happy as well, no, scratch that. She was thrilled! She was going to be a great aunt.

"My sister is going to feel so happy. She's always wanted grandchildren. Oh, and the same thing goes for Ludovick." Emil stated.

Prussia was about to answer back when–

DING DONG

"Oh my goodness! They're here, they're actually here! We get to meet Germany and Prussia's parents!" Hungary was jumping up and down. Emil had to hold her by her arms to get her to stop. Then Emil mad her way to the door. Then she opened it, and then…

"OH MY GOD! EMIL IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU! HOW ARE YOU? HOW ARE THEY? WHERE ARE THEY? MIO DIO, IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, AND—" the woman who was speaking stopped when she saw him. Blond hair, bright pale blue eyes, pale skin, and an iron cross on his neck. That was what she remembered when she gave him to Adelwulf. That was him; her little Shore was now all grown up. And she never got to be a part of it. Though, now that she thought about it, she didn't really care.

Germany was shocked on the other hand; because when he saw her she looked just the same as she did in his flashback. She was still as beautiful as ever. Not one flaw, not a single one on that slender, curvy body. He was actually getting to see his mother, and the man besides her must be his father. Now he could see the resemblance. They looked exactly alike; blond hair, pale skin, and bright, pale blue eyes. It was like looking in a mirror.

The woman took a step towards Germany and looked in awe at him. Silence consumed the room as quickly as it had left. She soon was right in front of him, of course she had to tilt her head to look at him in the face, but she was there. Then she spoke.

"So, you're Ludwig Beilschmidt, the personification of Germany, right?" her voice had changed from loud and obnoxious to soft and melodic. _Hmm, just like Feliciano. _Germany thought to himself, but then realized that she asked him a question and was expecting an answer.

"Uh, I'm Ludwig, and yes I do represent Germany. And you must be Veniziana, right?" He answered back. She looked up at him and smiled. It was so tiny, but yet so full of warmth and love.

"Yes, I am. And that's my husband over there, his names—" England cut her off.

"His name's Ludovick, yes we are all well aware of who you and your spouse are. We even know you're Gilbert and Ludwig's parents." Veniziana and her husband looked at them wide eyed and then at Emil. Veniziana looked really pissed.

"YOU TOLD THEM! EMILIA SVANA MORETTI-SIGURDSSON HOW COULD YOU? YOU PROMISED!" she actually sounded more saddened than pissed. She was starting to cry.

Now Prussia was angry, "NO! How could _you_? Both of you, just how could you? How could you just give me and West away like that? You just gave us to our uncle, your own brother and you never came to visit or just say hi. You completely shut yourselves out of our lives. All our life me and West lived in a big, fat, giant lie we actually called living. How could you be so _selfish_? Emil said that you had no choice, but I want to hear it from you. Why did you give me and West away like you did?" Prussia was threatening to cry.

Vinny stared at Prussia, then at her husband, then at Emil, and then at Germany. She sighed and walked further into the house. She saw the big chair in the room and sat down. She then beckoned everyone to come gather around so she could share _her _side of the story. Her husband, Ludovick came besides her and stood next to the chair where she resided. She gazed up at Prussia who fixed her a glare of pure hatred. She stared back at him and held her stoic expression so not to show her fear and sadness.

"Ludovick and I, as you know, had to give Prussia and Germany away for circumstances unknown to you. We had to give them away because there was a law that people who give birth to personifications are to give the child to another personification closely related to the new one so it could be raised properly. We knew Gilbert was a personification the moment we saw him. And I know you want to know how, so let me tell you."

"When personifications are born, they have markings across their eyes to signify that the they are going to represent a country, because the markings or marking along the eyes are always on the personifications flag. Prussia your markings showed up on time because you weren't premature like your brother. Your markings were the black eagle, which was on your flag. We saw the markings and we knew the law, we couldn't escape it. Even if your father was the personification of Hoarslúviànià—" Prussia cut her off.

"You're telling me that our dad was a personification to a country yet you still gave us away! I'm confused."

"If you let me finish, thank you. Your father used to be the personification of Hoarslúviànià, but his brother, Adelwulf, your uncle who took care of you. He and his Germanic tribes rose up and took over your father's country. Just came in with his forces, fought very long battles with your brother, and then just said, "Hey everyone, I don't even care if my brother had been nice to me for all the years we've known each other, but I am going to be a complete douche-bag and stab him in the back while I take over his land and claim it for the Germanic tribes." Yeah that's basically what your uncle did, but since he didn't stab your father in the back literally, your father remained alive; just as an ex-nation. Like you Prussia. And with that being said; if you were known as and ex-nation, than you just counts as a regular human. So that's why we had to give you away, you were just not supposed to live with humans. Ludwig however got to stay with us longer because since he was premature, his markings didn't show up when he was born. We thought he was a regular human like us, so we got to keep Ludwig, until the lady told us that you were a personification."

"We didn't know how, but then she told us your markings were in your eyes. You had the black eagles for pupils. We then knew that Ludwig was to be a personification too, and we had to get Adelwulf again. Now you know why. Are you happy now, Gilbert? Are you happy you know the truth behind me and your father's actions?" Veniziana fixed Prussia a glare equal to his own. Everyone was a little taken aback by her gaze. Now they kind of know were the Beilschmidt brothers get it from.

Hungary, who was tired of all the family tension, focused her thoughts to the little sling across Veniziana's torso.

"Hey, Mrs. B, can you tell me what's in the sling?" Hungary was very curious. Veniziana looked at Hungary, and then she looked at everyone else in the room.

"Well Ludovick and I were going to tell you eventually, but we have two announcements to make." She now had everyone listening very intently.

"We have two new additions to the Beilschmidt family. When we were looking for survivors in local villages we found a baby girl named Ester, and we adopted her. I am also almost two months pregnant. Gilbert, Ludwig, you have a new baby sister and will be getting a baby brother or sister in a few months. Would you like to meet Ester?" Veniziana took the sling off her and handed Ester to Germany. Germany looked at his little sister and was amazed to see that she looked just like him and their father. Only her skin was really, _really _pale. He wished his brother would stop being an ass. But, he can control what his brother feels. He was happy until America opened his god damn mouth.

"Speaking about new additions, guess what Vinny? You and Ludovick are going to be grandparents. Isn't that great?" did he really just do that? Yup, apparently he did.

"What? Really, Ludwig, Gilbert, which one of you is going to be a papa?" Vinny was smiling so blissfully.

Romano actually spoke up at this, "That would be the blond potato bastard you call Ludwig. He's got my baby brother knocked up so I'm going to be an uncle. Yay me."

Ludovick did a double take. Sure he was glad that his youngest son was going to be a father, but did he hear this young man correctly. _Brother?_

"I'm sorry young man, but I must not have heard you right. Did you say brother?" Ludovick hoped he didn't say yes.

"Yes I said little brother, does Feliciano look like a girl to you." Romano grabbed Italy from where he was and pointed a finger at his brother to get the point through.

Veniziana just squealed in happiness. She ran to hug Italy, and kissed him on the forehead. "Oh, I am so happy for you, both of you. Your names Feliciano right?" she asked.

Italy nodded, "Ve~ Si, that's my name."

"Oh, that's such a lovely name. Well honey, welcome to the Beilschmidt family. I am so happy for you and Ludwig. Oh I can give you tips about morning sickness and cravings, and just oh mio Dio! I am just so ecstatic about this. Ludovick isn't this just wonderful?" she asked as she turned to her husband's direction.

She stared in shock as the words left her husband's lips to match the point the disgusted, colorless look on his out.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?"

* * *

**Bam! Cliffhanger for you all my lovelies. Until next time on NOCHY.**

**Good bye… or as the Hoarslúviàniàns would say it… Ciaomoiersehen. **


	6. Chapter 5

**We need a chapter 5 so here you go. I love you all. Enjoy the power of family conflict, love, and some shocking news!**

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" that was all it took to silence the room completely. Four simple words that stunned everyone, and then Italy then spoke.

"I don't understand Mr. Beilschmidt, why are you upset? Do you not want grandchildren? I hope you're not to mad–"

Ludovick blew up in a blind rage. "MAD, YOU THINK I'M MAD? I'M NOT MAD, BUT I SURE AS HELL AM CONFUSED! WHAT MAN, SON OF MINE OR NOT, GETS ANOTHER MAN FUCKING PREGNANT? HOW CAN A MAN GET FUCKING PREGNANT? IF YOU HONESTLY ASK ME RIGHT NOW, I AM GOTT DAMN FUCKING ZEALIOUS ABOUT THIS BABY, BUT TO KNOW IT'S COMING FROM A GOTT DAMN MAN IS JUST PLAIN FUCKING DISGUSTING AND UNNATURAL! I'M SORRY BUT THAT'S HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW! I'M NOT MAD, JUST REALLY FUCKING DISTURBED AND CONFUSED!" Ludovick looked exactly how he said he felt. Disgust and confusion were the emotions written across the blond ex-nation's face.

Everyone stared at him in complete shock. Italy who heard everything that was yelled directly to him had tears trickling down his beautifully framed face. He put one hand on his stomach and the other over his face. He ran out of the room with loud sobs following him.

Germany wanted to run after him. He wanted to run after him so badly, but right now he had a disgusted father to deal with.

"W-why would you say something like that? And in front of him no less. I don't know how far back your time was, but here in this day in age you don't say that. Especially to the person it's directed to. Apparently you don't know exactly how personifications' genetic codes work."

Ludovick looked interested, but still confused. "Okay, then explain how a personification's genetic code works. Then afterwards I can go and apologize to your boyfriend."

Germany sighed and spoke, "Okay then, let me explain. If you are a male or female personification, you are born with the male AND female genes to represent the males and females of your country."

"For example if our friend, Francis the pervert, raped you, you'd have the same chance as a woman to getting pregnant. Why? Because you also have the female genes in you to represent the females of your nation. It's simple common knowledge for a personification. I'm not surprised you didn't know though. Now if you understood what I said then I believe you promised my boyfriend and apology." Germany looked at his father with understanding, but stained look on his face. He was trying real hard not to grab his father by the throat and just drag him to wherever Italy ran off to and make him apologize, but another part want to forgive his father because he understands what his father feels right now.

"Of course, right away. A promise is a promise. I'll go right now." Ludovick said as he turned to where he saw Italy run off to. Only to find his sister-in-law, Emilia, standing in the doorway. "I saw him run into the bathroom at the end of the hall. He's really crying in there. Tried to help him, but he just told me to leave him alone." Her thick Italian-Icelandic accent sounded as emotionless as usual today. She walked past everyone and went up the stairs to who knows where.

Ludovick apparently had a lot to do now.

* * *

Ludovick walked to the bathroom Italy was crying in and cautiously knocked on the door. He was of course greeted with a 'Leave me alone!', but Ludovick needed to apologize to this man. This, and dare he say it, future mother. So he just had to apologize through a door.

_Wunvigbrana*_

"Listen, Feliciano, please. I need, no; I want to apologize to you. What I said was horrible. I was confused and, even though I hate to admit it, I let my emotions get out of control. I didn't mean to make you cry, not even to make you worry, but I did. And for that, I am so sorry. I am so sorry; Feliciano that I said that what is happening to you is disgusting and unnatural. Because it's not unnatural, Feli, in fact I've just found out that it's normal for a male personified man to go through this. Please open the door and forgive me. I ask for your forgiveness so badly. I don't want to have a bad relationship with the mother of my grandchild. Please, I beg you, forgive me."

Ludovick didn't even realize that Feliciano had opened the door while he was talking, and was taking in everything the man was saying to him. Feliciano had already forgiven Ludovick; it was just his words that hurt him, not Ludovick himself. He stopped the ex-nation from his mumbles of forgive me's.

"It's okay Mr. Beilschmidt, I forgive you. It wasn't you who hurt me; it was just your words that did the damage. Honestly, I'm okay, I really am." Italy spoke with a calm yet blissful demeanor. Ludovick looked at the young man with relief.

"I'm glad. Gott, Feliciano, I'm sorry about what I said to you. I wouldn't want to have a bad relationship with you anyways. You seem like a sweet person. I think you'll make a fine mother to you and my son's child. And, I'm just putting this out there, but if he asked me, I think you'd make a lovely wife too." Ludovick chuckled deeply at the blush radiating off of the little Italian's face.

"Ve~ you really think so Mr. Beilschmidt? Wow that means a lot, thank you." Italy walked over to Ludovick and gave him a warm hug. Ludovick reacted calmly and returned the hug. They let go of each other and looked at each other with that mutual look of understanding carried between a man and a "son."

* * *

They decided to just talk in the hallway for a while after that. Italy told him about how much he loves being with Germany and what it's like living with such a wonderful man. "Oh Mr. B it's really wonderful just to be able to wake up in the arms of the most handsome man in the world. To wake up in the arms of the one man in the world who can make you feel safe. I just want you to know that some good traits must've come from you to give me such an amazing man."

"Oh, well thank you, but you can't give me all the credit for that. Most of what you told me is all thanks to that sexy little thing that I came with for most of Germany's amazing attributes. Veniziana really is what I have to be thankful most of in this really, really weird world."

Italy started giggling a little bit, "Trust me Mr. B; until you've been to one of our world meetings, you haven't seen weird. I'm telling you it gets freaky!" Ludovick was chuckling in his calm, charming way.

"Well then, maybe if given the chance, maybe Vinny and I will get to one of your world meetings. It certainly would be interesting to know what you guys do to get world peace."

"Oh don't worry, when this whole Yäktä stuff gets sorted out Luddi plans to have the next world meeting at his house. I'm sure everything's going to be alright. After everything gets settled out, Luddi and I are going to have our little family." Italy smiles blissfully down at his soon-to-be-growing stomach. He put a hand on it and rubbed it slowly. Ludovick looked down at Italy and sighed.

"You know this whole Yäktä stuff is pretty serious. Aren't you worried at all?" Ludovick saw Italy snap out of his pre parental daze to look the Hoarslúviàniàn man in the eyes.

"To be honest with you Mr. B, I am. I've never been more scared in my life. It's like I have this knowing feeling in the back of my mid that something terrible is going to happen, but I just don't know what. What if one of us dies? Those things have already killed so many humans and are probably killing more as we speak."

"Then why don't you say what you're feeling?"

"It's because I don't want to."

"Huh, you act like a cheery little woman and don't tell what you feel because you don't want to? That's not weird at all."

"I act like that because Luddi says that showing fear only enables more bad things to happen. So I don't act out on fear, but on optimism!"

Ludovick gave a deep chuckle, "Now Germany is starting to act like me. Huh, the things I said back then. Well at least they actually do some good."

Italy gave a nod, "Yeah, you're right. I really do love your son, Mr. B. He's a good man, I'm lucky to have him."

Ludovick was about to answer when his son, Germany came to cheek on them. "I didn't know what was taking so long. Though based on what I'm seeing; I'm guessing you two have made up?" he spoke with a calm smirk across his face.

"Well son, yeah we have. I honestly do want to wish you with the best of luck on new little life that's coming your way. And all this crap with the Yäktä doesn't help either, but I'm glad you're happy." Ludovick smiled happily at the pair.

Germany smiled back at his father. But, the family bond was short lived when Emilia came from around the corner with a shocked expression on her face.

"You guys might want to come out here. There are some people you need to meet." The look on her face was a look of happy surprise now as her face formed an excited smile.

They left the hall way and followed Emil to the living room. Everyone was looking together in a crowd formation. When the 4 of them pushed past the crowd of friends they saw to unfamiliar people. Or at least they were unfamiliar to Germany and Italy and the other nations.

A man with acidic blond hair and bright blue eyes was in the middle of the living room with a smirk written across his face and his arm draped over a pale blond woman with pale acidic green eyes. She had an irritated frown across her face with a piercing glare to match.

Ludovick stood there in shock with only two names leaving his lips.

"Soren? Zia?"

* * *

Everyone had gathered into the living into comfortable sitting spots, and listened to yet another surprise.

"So you're Germany and Gilbert's aunt and uncle from Denmark, huh." Romano said with a huff. "You know if it wasn't for your Norwegian accent, Zia, I would have thought you were Italian-Icelandic like Emil."

Zia looked at him with an irritated looked that kind of reminded them of their Nordic friend, Norway.

"I am Norwegian, Lovino." People looked at her in confusion. Zia sighed in annoyance. "I'm half Norwegian, half Italian. Emil, Vinny, and I all have different fathers. Although, lucky for Vinny and Emil, Vinny took most of the Italian looks from mother, while Emil took looks from the good father." Everyone went 'Ahh' in unison.

Romano continued the conversation, "So is Vinny the only full Italian in the family?"

"No, Vinny is Italian-Finnish. Her dad totally ditched our mother when he found out he knocked her up and then our grandparents disowned her for getting pregnant before marriage. Then six years later she meets my dad, Kleng and they get married. I arrive and then for some reason, my dad starts to abuse my mom and Vinny, in more ways than one if you catch my drift-"

Veniziana looked at Zia with a hurt look on her face, "Do they really have to know that, Zia?"

"Well you're sons need to know their family, and it's not my fault there are other people are here. Now let me finish."

Vinny shut her mouth.

"Yeah, well he abused us and shit until we left him and went to Venice to live peacefully. Then when Vinny was 13 our mother met and Icelandic man named Adam and then 2 years later, BAM! Here comes Emilia! Adam was a good husband, a wonderful father, and the greatest man we knew. He's dead now and so is our mother because somehow we're immortal. However that's not the point. The point is that Soren and I came over to help you guys with the Yäktä. Nothing else. Got it?" She glared at everyone on the room, including her nephews and sisters.

Germany spoke up to break the silence. "Well, lunch should be starting soon. I'll go and make it." He left the room to go to the kitchen.

Everyone kind of left the living room to do their own thing, but Prussia and Italy went to Zia and Soren. The two had not mentioned once being together, and yet the one called Soren stood VERY close to Zia. They had to ask about it.

Italy tapped Zia on the shoulder, she slowly turned her head and he got a full face to face view of her piercing light green eyes. No, seriously, her eyes were like toxic acid concealed in lime green orbs. Italy swore his soul would sizzle and melt if he looked into her eyes long enough. He moved his eyes downward, to her nose and then asked.

"So, um Ms. Zia, are you and Mr. Soren um friends, dating, engaged, or married? Gilbert and I are just curious."

Soren had that stupid grin streaked across his face, which kind of reminded them of their other Nordic friend, Denmark. He put his hand along her waste and pulled her up against him and said, "Ol' Neni here is my pretty like wife–" He was cut off, only to cough up blood, due to the fact that Zia had given he as sharp elbow to the gut.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that? You either call me Nenizia or Zia. Oh, and for the last time, I am not your 'wife', and I don't plan to be. You're my FATH and that's it! I'm nothing else, got it you ditz." Soren just looked up at her with stupid grin on his face.

"You do know that me being your FATH and you being my wife are just the same thing right?"

"No that's not true, if I'm your wife than you can cheat on me whenever you want. But, since you're my FATH, you can't do that because being my FATH means that you are the only man for me, and I am the only woman for you." Zia looked at him with an irritated scowl that could out do Romano's.

Italy and Prussia were very confused on one thing. What the Hell is a FATH?

At least Prussia asks the question, "Excuse me aunt Zia, but what's a FATH?"

"A FATH is an acronym that's been around since the dawn of time. FATH is the acronym for "Forever and True Husband". Every woman and Uke has a FATH eventually. I'm Neni's-" Zia gave Soren that acidic glare.

"I'm Zia's FATH, just like Ludovick is to Veniziana, and Romulus was to Adel before he was forced to kill him."

Italy gasped, his grandpa Rome's name was Romulus, and Germany said his uncle Germania's name was Adelwulf, but people just called him Adel.

Wait a second...

That could only mean...

HIS GRANDPA WAS MARRIED TO HIS BOYFRIENDS UNCLE BEFORE!

Zia swatted Soren on the head, "Great job genius. You just revealed one of our family's greatest secret. Oh well, it would come out sometime."

Just then Germany came into the living room where the four were still residing, with an apron on looking around the room.

"Doitsu, what are you looking for?" Italy asked. Germany looked at him a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I just did a quick scan around the house and I noticed that there are twenty three presences I'm the house instead of twenty two. I'm of course counting the presences of Ester and my future little brother or sister. I thought that another person had come inside, but I see no one at all."

You see if you're all wondering, Germany had recently discovered that he had the ability to sense presences of people in single locations. He started to find out about this power when he noticed that golden rings had formed around his pupils. He called his new power "Sensory". It helped in many ways.

Zia looked from Italy to Germany then back to Italy. "Wait, didn't you say that Italy was pregnant with your kid?"

"Yes but surely that can't be what it is. I know that even my sensory powers can't sense something that small."

"But my sister, Veniziana, is only one month apart from Feliciano. They babies are about the same size. I'm pretty sure that's the case."

Prussia looks at his brother and asks, "How big is the presence you're sensing?"

"Definitely tiny. Like it's just starting out and its soul is very dim, like at any moment the wrong move could be made and it dies..." Germany trails off due to realizing that it was he and Italy's baby he was sensing.

"I'm sensing or baby's presence Feli. It's saying hello early." He walks over to his boyfriend and place a hand on the soon to be growing stomach. He smiles at Italy, not caring if the others in the room thought it was weird. Italy looks at Germany and just smiles at him, "Oh Doitsu~ I'm so glad you're happy for the bambino. I love you so much."

Suddenly Soren ruins the moment when he whines to his "wife", Zia.

"Neni~ when can we have little babies?"

Zia bonked Soren on the head, saying the following.

"I thought I told you already, it's either Nenizia or Zia!"

"But Neni~"

"Ahhhhhh!"

Looks like Germany can mark down who are the entertaining relatives.

Translations:

Wunvigbrana - wonderful (Hoarslúviàniàn)

Doitsu - Deutschland (Japanese)

Bambino - baby boy (Italian)

Reviews are love.


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright, time for chapter 6 of Hetalia: The White Blood Moon. Here we go! Oh and I will be writing the lyrics of a song at the beginning of every chapter that kind of set the mode of the atmosphere. Get ready for some sister love, sexy times, animalistic behavior, and tragedy! Here we go!**

* * *

_You're the Reason – Victoria Justice_

_I don't want to make a scene  
I don't want to let you down  
Try to do my own thing  
And I'm starting to figure it out  
That it's alright  
Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why_

* * *

The next morning everything was calm. It had been two weeks and Emilia had gotten used to so many people in her home, yet she still felt lonely. She felt that someone was missing, and it left a giant hole in her heart. She longed to see him again, but she doesn't know where he is-

"You were thinkin' about Piao again, weren't ya?"

Emilia gasped and turned around. Veniziana was standing right behind her. Vinny still had her warm smile across her face.

"I-I-I w-wa-was, u-u-uh, u-u-um…" she was probably as red as the blood coursing through her veins. Her sister stood still waiting for an answer. Emilia was tongue tied.

"I'll take that as a yes." Vinny chuckled. She knew her sister still would be, after all these years, think about her old boyfriend Piao Han. He was a handsome Chinese man from Hong Kong. They had met a few centuries ago and hit it off right away. Of course though with all the traveling Emilia had to do, and Piao's constant "jobs", they never had time for each other and were always on and off. They had recently broken up again four and a half years ago. Emilia and Piao both knew that they missed even longed for each other again. They just didn't want to have another parting with each other again.

Nenizia had walked into the room with her usual bored look on her face.

"What's going on? Is Emil still thinkin' about Piao?" Nenizia asked Veniziana.

"Yeah, I just want them to just stop denying themselves and tie the dang knot already." Veniziana looked over at Emilia, who currently had a huge red blush across her face.

"No! That's not what I meant! I want that damn Chinese man to stay away from our baby sister!" Nenizia exclaimed. It was obvious that Nenizia was the least trusting and most protective of the three sisters. She never really liked Piao one bit, and she certainly wasn't going to have him marrying her either.

Emilia gaped at Nenizia in disbelief, "That's not your call to make Zia! I'm 2,751 years old. I can make my own decisions and decide who can be near me. And Piao can!" Nenizia and Emilia quickly got in to a little verbal dispute about Piao before Veniziana stopped them.

"Will you two just shut up already?" the two arguing sisters muttered apologizes to each other and just looked at Veniziana.

Just. Staring at each other…

…

…

They all just burst out laughing. To them, it felt just like the old days, before the Yäktä ever happened. When they thought that they were all safe and that stories were just that. Stories. No one ever thought that they would ever go and have to stop giant white wolf demons from killing the world.

Well to bad for them.

Because this is for real!

.oO0Oo.

The sisters just decided to talk the rest of the time. Everyone was either in their rooms with their partners or out shopping. They were currently talking about all the times they had met their lovers.

"Okay Zia, we all told how we met our lovers, now it's your turn. Tell us how you _really_ met lover boy." Emilia prompted. Nenizia sighed in exasperation.

"Fine I'll spill. I met Soren when I went to do my nature research in southern Scandinavia, or Denmark. I was walking around looking for more plants to categorize when this giant blond man lands right on top of me! At first I was really pissed off, but then he apologized and said that he was lost. He had a sprained ankle and tripped. He didn't see me coming really. We exchanged names and other formalities when out of nowhere he asks for my number."

"Now normally I would just glare, flip him off, and walk away, but I wanted to give this guy a chance so I did. My biggest mistake in my entire immortal life. He kept calling and trying to talk to me. I was flattered of course, but seriously, stop calling for at least five minutes! Please!"

"I eventually gave in and went on a date with the guy. Let's just say that that was the greatest day- and date- of my entire immortal life. He was such a gentleman in his own goofy way. Had me laughing the whole night. After that, it kind of just clicked you know. I just don't know what is up with his hair though!"

Emilia and Veniziana exclaimed at the same time, "I know right?"

"Yeah," Emilia added, "It just sticks up like it thinks the world is upside down or something!"

All the girls chuckled at the thought. Leave it to Emilia to brighten their moods.

.oO0Oo.

Meanwhile in Germany and Italy sat together in their shared room just talking about the baby and other things. Even though Italy was only about seven weeks along, he was already starting to show. It wasn't a lot, but Italy's clothes were getting a little snug around the waist.

They were certainly ecstatic about that cute little bundle growing inside Italy. They just couldn't stop talking about it.

"Oh Luddi, do you think that the bambino will be? A boy or a girl?" Italy asked in excitement. He was currently in his back against the bedpost with his hands rubbing his-just-showing-stomach. Germany was beside him his face next Italy's belly.

"Hmm. I don't know liebling, what do you want the baby to be?" Germany asked his love.

"Um, oh! I want it to be a bambina! I want a little girl." Italy rubbed his tummy a little faster in his excitement.

"Well darn, Italy, that's too bad." Germany stared at Italy with a cocky smirk.

"Why is that too bad, Luddi? I don't understand." Italy looked at his lover with confusion.

"Well, it's too bad because I want a little boy. And everyone knows that what I say goes." Germany started to push himself up to slide himself closer to his liebling, still with that smirk.

"Why does everything that Luddi says, goes?" Italy knew what Germany was trying to do and he started going along with it.

Germany crawled over Italy with a predatory look in his eyes. He leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Because I wear the pants in this relationship, and I've got the _cock_ to prove it." He licked the shell of his liebling's ear earning him a gasp.

Italy looked up at his lover with lust just starting to sprout in his eyes. He moved so his legs were on either side of his lover. He pushed upwards so his pelvis rubbed against Germany's hardening cock.

"Then why don't you show me so I can believe you, love." He heard his lover growl in eagerness and then the real fun started. Germany got up and locked their door. As he walked he removed his shirt, revealing chiseled abs and a sculpted chest. He climbed back on top of his liebling and pulled him into a hard kiss.

Italy mewled pitifully in being completely vulnerable to his strong German lover. Their tongues rolled together Italy's mouth. Germany's tongue explored every nook and cranny in his Italian's mouth. They sadly had to break apart for air, now Italy had his chance to ask his question.

"Luddi, can we really do this now? I mean what about the baby?" Italy's face was flushed with a pretty pink. His breath coming in soft pants.

"Well the baby will just have to watch his head in there then." Germany said in a low growl. Italy gasped as his lover ripped off his shirt. Well at least that one was his least favorite, but still! Italian clothing is expensive!

Germany attacked his lover's neck, covering it with kisses and marks, claiming his lover as his. Italy withered and moaned at the harsh nips and the soothing kisses left on his neck. He cried out when his lover took one of his pert nipples in his mouth. It went from licking to forcefully suckling them. The rosy buds getting harder from each lick and bit.

Italy wept wantonly in ecstasy. For some reason just the foreplay felt so much better than all of the other times they were on each other. He mewled and moaned and cried out with each suckle, lick, and bit. Italy just couldn't get enough of it.

"Nnnn, Luddi, hurry please! I can't take it!" Italy cried. Back arching, he tried to rub up on his lover erect appendage. It strained in the confines of Germany's pants and boxers. The command from his petit liebling went straight to his cock. Germany couldn't take it anymore either. He quickly removed his pants and boxers, along with his lover's. He put three fingers at his little lover's mouth.

"Suck." Immediately Italy took the three fingers and coated them with his saliva, making sure that they were nice and wet so it wouldn't hurt. While his sinfully innocent lover sucked and coated his digits, the German returned to licking and suckling those ripe little buds on his liebling's chest. He brought his free hand to quickly pump his lover's waiting cock. He dipped his thumb into the slit for a second watching his little Italian scream in euphoria.

When Germany deemed that the fingers were indeed wet enough he removed them and put one just outside his lover's puckered entrance. Italy was panting heavily from love and lust for the man above him. Germany pushed that first finger past the tight ring of muscles, moving at a tortuously slow pace. Italy whined in impatience, begging for more. Slowly the German added a second, then a third finger. Italy whimpered a little bit, but soon was moaning so loudly Germany was wondering if everyone in the house could hear them.

"Luddi, please, I want your think cock plunged deep inside of me, making me scream so loudly I can barely think." Germany nearly came from those words. So without _any_ warning he shoved everything into his lover with growl. Italy cried out in pure bliss. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, while his legs wrapped around his waist to keep him close.

Germany mercilessly pounded in and out of his lover with so much force the bed creaked. Then Italy let out a loud moan, telling him that he found his prostate. He plunged forcefully into that spot over and over again. He abused it with long and slow to fast and sharp thrusts. His lover's screams filled the room.

Italy was a _mess_. His body was coated with a thin layer of sweat, hair askew from the grabbing and pulling, spittle dripping down his chin, back arching in pleasure, and toes curling in bliss. Germany knew that his lover wouldn't last much longer, so he made a grab for his lover's curl and toyed with it. Italy's moans grew louder and louder. Until-

Italy saw white as he came hard on his and his lover's chest. He lay limp as his lover continued to pound into the heavenly depths. After a few more thrusts Germany shuddered and let out a loud growl as he filled his lover with his seed. His breath coming in quick, low pants. He carefully slipped out of his little liebling and flopped down beside him.

Italy was just coming down from his sexual high. His body was tingling _all over_! He felt Germany lie down beside him. He snuggled closer to his strong lover. He saw Germany loop his arms around his waist and pull his back against his chest. He shuddered at the warm sensation of his lover licking the nape of his neck lovingly.

'_Ve~ Oh Dio, Luddi's like a lovesick puppy, or doggy.' _Italy thought as Germany buried his nose deeply into the hair covering his neck, inhaling the sent.

"Damn, Italy you smell too good. Sorry if I hurt you a bit." Germany said against the area where his shoulder met his neck. Italy gasped as he felt his lover bit down on that area. Yes that hurt! It felt like that area of skin was on fire. He felt a trickling feeling on his chest, when his looked down he almost screamed.

_Blood._

Germany had bitten so hard on his shoulder-neck area that it had broken the skin. Blood was slowly trickling down his shoulder, from his chest to his stomach. It wasn't a lot, just a thin trail, but it still frightened him nonetheless. He squirmed in his lover's hold, but to no avail. Germany's hold on him only tightened.

Now, Germany wasn't sucking up blood, so he wasn't a vampire as Italy thought. No, he was just biting and licking the mark. His mouth finally let go of Italy's shoulder, but he still had a strong grip on the boy. Germany licked his lips clean from the blood, and just resumed snuggling his nose into the nape of his lover's neck.

"I'm sorry if it hurt, but I told you it was going to sting." Germany said through a bundle of Italy's hair. The Italian turned over to face his tall lover, with a pout written on his face. He didn't look happy, but not mad. Annoyed maybe.

"You said it would hurt a _bit!_ It hurt like Hell was living on my shoulder. And you never said you were going to bite me. Luddi, I'm bleeding from my shoulder. What got into you to do that to me?" Italy glanced down at his shoulder. Blood was still trickling down, but not as much. Italy still knew it was going to bruise, just like all the other kiss marks Germany left on his body.

Germany noticed the red bloody bite as well and pulled his lover close to him. Italy tried to pull away, but stopped when he felt a cooling sensation on this burning shoulder. Germany was licking the bite mark slowly and gently. Italy slightly moaned from the euphoric bliss that was taking over his body from the gentle licks. He whined at the loss of Germany's tongue when his lover pulled away. Italy glanced down at his shoulder and his eyes widened. The blood was gone, and all that was left was a light bruise and two small scars from where Germany's upper canines had punctured the skin.

Italy giggles with disbelief, "Ve~ I don't know what sort of black magic this is, but you healed me Luddi, and so you're a god!" he hugged his lover tightly.

"Now I wouldn't say I'm a god, but maybe someone worthy enough for you." Germany kissed the Italian's cheek and they just started to doze off together.

.oO0Oo.

Italy woke up to groans of pain. He turned his head and saw Germany curled up in a corner of the room. Groans and whimpers of pain came from him. His hands clutched his head as a louder moan of agony came from trembling lips.

"Ve~ Luddi, are you okay? What happened? What's wrong?" Italy was starting to panic as he ran and crouched down next to his lover. He forced Germany's face up to get a proper look at him. Italy was shocked out of his mind.

Germany's breath came in sharp, quick rasps, his body trembled rapidly, and his pupils were so small that you could barely see them. He looked like someone you would see as just been beaten or having something close to a heart attack. But Germany just doesn't get those.

Suddenly Germany let out a wail of pain and toppled over. His hands went to clutch his head again as tears weld up in his eyes. He was in so much pain it hurt to move, it hurt to speak, and it hurt to do anything, but just cry out in pain.

Italy didn't know what to do; he just looked Germany in panic. He needed to get help, find someone in the house, anything! Thankfully someone rapidly knocked on their, still locked, door.

"Hey Feli, buddy. Are you in there?" It was America.

"Yeah, Alfred, I need your help! Germany is in pain and I don't know what to do!" Italy was almost crying at seeing Germany wail in pain. The way the strong man curled up into a ball completely vulnerable

"Hey, all they rest of us came home and decided to watch the news to check up on the Yäktä stuff. We know what's wrong with Germany. I'll get some of the guys and we'll carry him down stairs." America said reassuringly.

"Okay, but please hurry Alfred!" Italy cried through the door. He wrapped his hands around his lover in an attempt to calm him. Italy whispered sweet nothings into his ear. When the crying went down, Italy made a dash to the door to unlock it. As soon as he did, America, Spain, France, Prussia, and Ludovick rushed in and started to pick Germany off the ground.

"Alright, guys we have to be very careful. Germany is in a very painful state." Prussia said as they began to hoist Germany from the ground. He let out a cry of agony as he shifted slightly as they tried to adjust carrying him. As they carried him down the stairs to the living room, where they set him on the couch, he cried out in pain from who knows what.

"Okay, so we were watching the news that's going around the world, and then we found this. Play the report back Mattie." America told his brother Canada.

The Canadian man pressed play on the television screen, where a brunette dressed in winter clothes gave her report.

"We are standing here on one of the borders of Berlin, Germany where a horrific event is currently taking place. The capital of Germany is currently being attacked by what people who have escaped the capital call, "Satan's White Demons". We are far away from the actual capital and are just receiving this information. The attack is still going on as we speak and military troops we have sent were only slaughtered like pigs when they arrived to the capital. We hope that the attack ends quickly and that whatever is the cause of this atrocity is dealt with. Everyone who cares about what is happening to Germany's beloved capital, please pray for us. Pray for Berlin- Ahh!"

The brunette was cut off by an enormous white beast. The camera man fell as well. They heard their screams and watched as the brunette woman was ripped to shreds. Skin, blood, and organs were everywhere. The girl's screams died down, and then whatever attacked them had stepped on the camera and the screen fuzzed out.

America turned off the television.

.oO0Oo.

Everyone waited for hours until Germany's whimpers, groans, moans, cries, and wails of pain and agony stopped as they waited for the attack on Germany's capital to end. Everyone left to the kitchen to discuss what was going on. Italy, however, refused to leave Germany's side and just stayed and whispered sweet little nothings into his ears.

America was the first to speak, "I can't believe this is happening to Ludwig guys. I've never seen someone in so much fucking pain." Everyone nodded in their agreement.

"What I don't get is if Berlin is getting attacked, why is it only affecting Ludwig and not Gilbert? Wasn't Berlin your capital to?" Romano asked the question to the Prussian.

"I don't know, Lovino. I guess the world only recognizes Berlin as Germany's heart and brain, not me." Prussia answered truthfully.

"Well for whatever your reasons are, well they don't matter." Everyone turned to see Italy standing near the kitchen doorway.

"Germany stopped screaming. The attack on the capital must've ended. Come on, we have to go to Berlin. Germany's kids are there."

Everyone began to leave the kitchen to pack for Berlin. Veniziana, Germany's mother went up to Italy. "I didn't know Germany had children before…" she trailed off.

Italy looked up at her with a warm smile, "Ve~ hey, they're adopted. Don't worry; I'll explain it to you all on the plane to Berlin."

Italy turned back to his lover, who was stirring lightly from his sleep, but resumed softly breathing. He unconsciously wound his arms around his lover's waist and pulled him so he could sleep on Italy's lap.

Italy sighed softly as he wound a hand through pale locks. '_Ve~ it's going to be a long few days…'_

* * *

_And the blood will dry, underneath my nails  
And the wind will rise up, to fill my sails  
See you can doubt, and you can hate  
But I know, no matter what it takes  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming_

_Coming Home part 2 – Skylar Grey_

* * *

**Here is Chapter 6. Gott, I'm so proud and upset with myself. By the way this is my first lemon. I tried to make it as long as I could, but I'm not good at writing them obviously. We will be going to the capital of Germany. I feel bad for making Germany have pain, but I need it for my story plot and for me and my friend's personal head canons. I will explain who Germany's kids are. **

**They are the 16 states of Germany, and the city of Volgograd, Russia. (Oh snap XD)**

**He has like 9 daughters and 8 sons. So yeah.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Traveling by private jet, shock, disgust, sadness, Hurt/Comforting Germany, OC death, Fluffiness, more suspense, and more fluff.**

**All. In. That. Exact. Order.**

**Ciao**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey. I have chapter 7 right here. I hope you enjoyed the last one. Here's the next one. **

**I want to thank the people who reviewed my story:**

**Whoever is ****hgigyrygi**

**Gwendolyn.D'Agostino**

**AcelMonDay**

**And ****blackheartedfeather**

**Warnings: ****Traveling by private jet with serious talk, some fluff and support, shock, disgust, sadness, more OC appearance mentioned, OC death, Hurt/Comforting Germany, Fluffiness, and suspense. **

**All. In. That. Exact. Order.**

**You all have been warned. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Eyes Open – Taylor Swift_

_Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your e-eyes open_

_The tricky thing_  
_Is yesterday we were just children_  
_Playing soldiers, just pretending_  
_Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

_In backyards_  
_Winning battles with our wooden swords_  
_But now we've stepped into a cruel world_  
_Where everybody stands and_  
_Keeps score_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting, for you to breakdown_  
_Everybody's watching, to see the fallout_  
_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_  
_Keep your e-eyes open_  
_Keep your e-eyes open_

* * *

About two days passed since the alleged attack on the capital of Germany, Berlin. They were traveling to the airport to get into a private jet to travel to Berlin. Who would have actually thought that Soren, Germany and Prussia's uncle, used to be a high ranking pilot?

"So Soren, how long were you a pilot?" America asked. Him having been very supportive of the US Air Force, he would be interested in Soren's former line of work.

"Oh, I've been a pilot for about 103 years. I started learning how to fly a plane four years before the Great War. Had poor Neni worrying about little ol' me!" Nenizia, Soren's wife, looked like she was about to sock him in the gut, but she just calmly retracted her hand.

"I don't know why I even bother trying to get you to stop calling me Neni. You never have, so it's unlikely that you ever will." Her acidic lime orbs stared off in annoyance.

Germany would still have tiny spasms of pain every now and then, but he claimed that he was fine. Italy was by his side constantly for the days since the attack. The German capital, Berlin, represents not only Germany's heart, but also his brain. Emilia, who was not only a computer genius, but an amazing surgeon, said that Germany had had a brain aneurism/seizure and cardiac arrest at the same time. Normally you would be dead right then and there if you had that happen to you, whether you were a nation or not. But Germany didn't, he just went through excruciating pain for hours, and went through a severe mental breakdown. Emilia wondered how that was possible, but she doesn't have time to use her nephew as a lab rat, nor does she actually want to.

One of Germany's arms was draped over his lover's shoulders as they walked to jet near the runways. Soren's jet that he and Nenizia had flown in was waiting sparkling and shining, waiting to be used for another few flights.

When everyone got in and put their bags away, they took a look to see how big the inside of the jet was. It looked like a huge condo suit at the Monte Carlo. They soon heard Soren's voice on the intercom.

"Alright passengers, you are all aboard on the Lena Saffi*. Please stay seated until we have reached our maximum height of 3,027 feet. Enjoy the flight, folks."

.oO0Oo.

When they reached the maximum height, Soren put the jet on autopilot. He went to go and sit with his wife, sisters-in-law, and brother-in-law at the bar deck. The other nations sat together with some sitting and others standing. Germany was lying on his back with his head on Italy's lap. He looked like shit really. His eyes were dreary and blood-shot; his breath coming in slow, low rasps, and still you could barely see his pupils. The golden rim along his pupil was so visible, it acted as his pupils.

"Damn, I've never seen Germany like this. He looks worse than after World War II." America said with sympathy. Over time, he and Germany had gotten over their differences and started hanging out more. They could be what you could call "Best Friends" in all honesty. They were just waiting for their bosses to agree and make Germany and America allies already. They were quite a duo, especially in combat. When they sparred, it was never easy to tell who would win. Now to see his friend weak and frail, it down near broke America's heart.

"Alfred's right guy," England said, "We have to put a stop to these stupid Yäktä right now. It's obvious that these things are going to not only the people, but also the countries themselves. Look at Germany like this, it's obvious that the lad is in pain-"

"I said I was fine!" Germany said from Italy's lap. He turned toward the other nations; his blue/yellow eyes stared with irritation. A dark looked covered his face; he looked like he would lash out at anyone at any second.

"I'm fine, I don't need to be taken care of, and I don't need any of you to worry about me. I don't need help!" he shot up from Italy's lap, stood up, and walked away. His back turned his back toward his friends as he muttered to himself in a hushed whisper.

"I never did..."

Italy got up and walked toward his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Luddi, as long as you have friends who care then you will always get the help you need. We love you Luddi, never think that you don't need help. Because you do." He hugged his lover from behind and led him back to sit down on the couch they sat on earlier.

"I'm sorry, but last few times I was ever offered help… I just go stabbed in the back." Germany looked back at his lover, his friends, and his family which was slowly coming over to join them. Ester gurgled quietly as her new mother, Veniziana, sat next to her older son, Prussia. Said brother took Ester into his arms and rocked her gently as she fell asleep.

Veniziana looked at her son and then…

"Can you please tell me how you have children already?" the question just slipped out of her mouth like regular words. She wished she didn't ask, but it was too late.

Germany looked up at her with surprise, but sighed and adjusted himself so he could get comfortable. That just meaning he put his head back on Italy's lap.

"I have seventeen children in all currently. Sixteen of them represent the German states, while the other represents the city of Volgograd. Fourteen of them are adopted, while the other two were, uh… Well I birthed them." His face was flushed a deep red.

America laughed at Germany in astonishment, "So you weren't only a dad, you were a mom too? Oh man, Germany being a pregnant mom is too much for me!" America fell to the floor laughing about it until England sent him a glare. He picked himself up from the floor and sat back down near his "wife".*

"For one I was thirteen when it actually happened, and it was when I was an Empire when I adopted most of them. I have nine daughters and eight sons. If you want to know their names and which state they represent I'll tell you." Germany said. Most of his friends here did know his kids, but his family and those like China, Greece, Canada, and Japan didn't.

"Hai, we would love to know that information." Japan said to Germany.

"Alright, I guess we should start with my oldest children, I like to call them the "Bosses". My oldest son Joachim represents the Russian city of Volgograd. I secretly had Ivan give me custody over him when I was an empire, because all he got from Ivan was neglect. Joachim is pale like me, but has clear blue eyes and black hair. He has a weird curl that sprouts from the top of his head that looks like Ms. Taiwan's. My oldest daughter, Berlyn, looks like me a bit. She was originally Gilbert's daughter, but I won custody for child care reasons. She is the representation of my capital, but nothing to worry about though. She has a curl on the back of her head with a dot in the middle."

"I have my triplets; they represent Saxony, Saxony-Anhalt, and Lower Saxony. My son Herb represents Saxony. He has shoulder length blond hair, green eyes, and likes to live a very modest life, while looking out for his twin sisters. Elvia, is my oldest daughter out of the triplets, she has dark copper hair with a mariazell, fairly tanned skin, and pale blue eyes. She has an attitude like fire, truth is told, never – ever– get on her bad side. Then we have little Klara, she has reddish-orange hair with a square-like curl and freckles all over her. Green eyes that light up anytime you even hint the word desert and all around, she's just a sweet girl."

Germany took out his phone and scrolled through his gallery to some pictures of his children. "Here are a few pictures of them." He handed the phone to Greece, who wasn't asleep for once.

"Then I have my little Psycho, Gisèle, who represents North Rhine-Westphalia. She has this crazy dark bubblegum hair, teal eyes, freckles, and your curl Hercules." He nodded his head to Greece. "She went through a pretty rough time before I found her. Abused, tortured, and molested everywhere she went. Every time I would get close to her she would close up and stay a little distant. I finally said some things to her about me and she opened up instantly and we were kind of always with each other."

"Now Christfried and Bindi are a different story; they never knew each other until I took Bindi in three months after I found Christfried. Christfried represents Baden-Württemberg and Bindi with Brandenburg. They became best friends immediately. I could never separate them. I asked Christfried about why he likes Bindi so much, he said, "She has cool hair." I swear that I nearly toppled over laughing when he said that. I just told myself, "Of course she has cool hair, its freakin' blue! Bindi does have blue hair and blue eyes. Her skin is pale like mine and she has the craziest obsession with the very color of blue. I nicknamed her Madame Blue. Christfried has sandy blond hair with bluish-purple eyes. He has a hair kink that I will never understand." Everyone looked at Germany like he had two heads. He flushed a faint pink when he realized what he said.

"Not a hair _kink_, just a few strands of his hair stick out at this odd angle. It never stays down no matter what you do, I never understand it." He let out a sigh of relief when they nodded quickly in understanding. "Anyway, I have my traditional kids, Lennie, Elfe, and Dixie. Lennie represents Schleswig-Holstein. He has blondish-orange hair with brown eyes and has a Nantucket, like Alfred. Elfe represents Bremen; she has face length blond hair with green eyes. Dixie represents Hesse or Hessen. He has brownish-blond hair with light purple eyes and keeps his long hair tied back in a ribbon. They were traditional clothing back in the late eighteen to early nineteen hundreds. Very odd children."

"Emery, Chip, and Femke are pretty calm obedient kids. Emery, who represents Rhineland-Palatinate, has golden-brown hair with blue eyes and has a very mellow personality. Chip represents Hamburg and has blond hair with brown eyes. He likes to eat a lot, but takes martial arts to keep in shape. Femke represents Mecklenburg-Vorpommern; she's a strawberry blond with caramel eyes and a smile that reminds me of Belgium." Everyone laughed at that with calm ease. Germany sounded like he had to do a lot to look after all of those kids.

"My youngest son, Beltŕan, represents Bavaria. He has pale brown hair with blue eyes, and he is just one tough nut to crack. I seriously don't know what it is, but he is just like that rebellious teenager that you want to throw out, but you don't 'cause you love him."

"So Germany, which two did you give birth to?" America asked. He may have known who the kids were, but he didn't know everything.

"That's just where I was getting to. I gave birth to twin daughters who represent Saarland and Thuringia. Geneva and Gia are very precious to me. Geneva represents Saarland and has blond hair with a curl like Canada and turquoise eyes. Her skin is lightly tanned and she has a beauty spot on the right cheek. Gia has blondish-silver hair, so it's a little darker shade than Gilbert's. She has a curl at the top of her head with a dot in the middle and a beauty spot on her left cheek. She has reddish-purple eyes with pale skin along with being the younger twin and represents Thuringia." Germany got his phone handed back to him by his mother, which he then put in his back pocket.

Veniziana put a hand on her son's shoulder, "I saw Geneva and Gia; they are very beautiful. You should be proud, but who's the father?"

"UmFranceisthedadnowshutup!" Germany quickly shouted.

"Okay, say that again just a whole lot slower, aru." China said.

Germany sighed and looked at France for a split second, "Um… France is the dad, now please shut up. I don't want to talk about it. It happened like almost 150 years ago!" Germany swiftly looked away not wanting to look at his friends.

.oO0Oo.

After a few stops in England and Belgium for more fuel the nations and Germany's family finally made it to Berlin, Germany.

It was in ruin. Buildings were destroyed and dead people were everywhere. As the nations walked through the field of death, they neared a church. Barely anything was left of it, just bricks and broken glass.

"Berlin has literally been executed, guys. We gotta look for survivors!" America said. Germany turned to him slowly with a blank look.

"Alfred, I don't think that there is anyone left to look for… Just like you said, Berlin's be executed… OH MY GOTT ELFRIEDE!" Germany turned around and ran to the church screaming, "Elfriede! Elfriede can you hear me? Say something, Elfriede!"

"Nenizia looked at Germany's actions with shock, "Italy, who's Elfriede?"

"Elfriede is Germany's granddaughter. His oldest daughter, Berlyn, had a little girl with Jason, the representation of Washington, D.C."

"Holy crap, how old is she?" America said. He was meaning about Elfriede.

"She's been around since before the Iron Curtain, but she's about three and a half."

"ITALY, I FOUND HER!" the nations and Germany's family spun around seeing Germany carrying a little dirty blond haired girl covered in mud and blood stains. As he neared the other nations, they heard her say, "Opa, will the blood ever get out of my dress. Mutti made it for me, so I don't want it ruined." Her curls bounced on her head.

When Germany was with the group once again he replied to his granddaughter, "Yes, the stains will come out. I promise little one."

Italy took Elfriede from Germany's arms and hugged her close. "Elfriede where's your mama? Surely she wouldn't leave you alone."

"Oh no, she didn't. She said that bad things are attacking the capital so she said that she'd do anything to protect me. So she covered me in mud and put me in a box near the church. There was a little hole in the box so I peeked into it and I saw mutti being chased by giant wolves inside the church. The End." She smiled sweetly at her Opa's boyfriend.

Berlyn was chased inside the church that is currently destroyed and left in shambles…

_Oh no…_

Germany ran to the church with the others following after him. He jumped over debris and dead bodies running into what would be the inside of the church. What he saw was something that will scar him forever.

Right at the end of the church where the priest reads from the bible, his oldest daughter, Elfriede's mother, Berlyn was lying dead under the eyes of God. He slowly walked over to her body and just looked at her with a distant look. She had blood on her, but it wasn't hers. Her head was lying on her shoulder at an uncomfortable angle. '_Her neck must've snapped.'_ Germany thought with sadness. His first daughter is dead and he has the damn Yäktä to blame. He swore to himself that they will pay; he'll make sure of it.

As he walked back to the group Italy went up to him with Elfriede still in his arms, "Luddi, how is Berlyn-" he was cut off by Germany pulling him, and Elfriede, in a needed hug.

Germany whispered in his lover's ear quietly so his granddaughter wouldn't hear, "Berlyn is dead. I will never forgive myself until everyone of those damn Yäktä are dead."

He heard Italy gasp and hug him back. They broke apart when Elfriede tugged at Germany's pant leg. He looked down and saw her trying to suck in sniffles.

"Opa, I know mutti says that big girls don't cry, but if I don't see mutti soon, I'm going to cry." Elfriede may think that she's big and tough, but she's still three and a half and still needs her mother in fear of feeling neglect. Germany sighed in sympathy and kneeled down to her. "Elfriede, my little elf princess, has mutti ever told you about a kingdom in the sky called heaven?"

She nodded her head as a yes, "Good, um well mutti has gone to Heaven, so you're not going to see her for a very long time. I'm very sorry little one." Elfriede had tears starting to stream down her toddler-like face.

"S-so I-I-I'm n-ne-never going t-to s-see m-my m-m-mutti a-any-anymore?" she started to choke on her own sobs so Italy picked her up and patted her back in a very soothing manner. The other nations and Germany's family had their heads down to pay silent respects to their friend's fallen daughter. They soon walked out of the demolished church. As they went back to the jet that would act as their hotel room, they spoke nothing to each other. Elfriede was openly crying now and holding on to Italy tightly as they walked away from the abandoned capital.

.oO0Oo.

Everyone was going to sleep that night in the jet-like-hotel. Italy had Elfriede tucked in his and Germany's bed. The others were getting ready with their boyfriends or wives. Germany said that he needed some alone time so he was currently outside of the Lena Saffi.

Germany had a smoke in his hand which he was currently blowing. Tear stains were visible if you looked close enough. He looked up at the sky with a hatred not even Italy has seen. He threw his cigarette at the night sky with a scream.

"Ahhh, Gott damn you! God why do make me suffer so much? What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much? Why did you have to take away my freedom? Why did you make me lose Fay? Remember Battle of Bavaria? Why did you have me tortured, experimented on, and raped by my own people? Why did you take away my daughter? Why her, huh? WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?"

"Germany, screaming at Dio won't make a difference." Germany turned around to see Italy standing outside at the jets stairs. He closed the door behind him and walked toward his lover. Germany looked at him and then started to break down. He fell down to his knees and started to sob loudly. He felt Italy's hands on his back and he turned to look at him tears still falling quickly down his face. To say that you've seen Germany cry is not something that most people can claim. Italy can though.

"I-Italy, I-I d-don't *sob* u-un-understand. W-why d-did h-he *sob* h-have t-to t-take h-h-her *sobs more* a-away f-fr-from m-m-me. *sob* I-I d-d-don't un-understand!" Germany sobbed into his lover's shirt. Italy ran his hand into his lover's hair and said, "Our Lord works in mysterious ways, you never what he might do, but don't you think for a second that he hates you or that he wants you to suffer. He loves all of his children. If he wanted to take Berlyn away from you then he had a reason. Just think, in Heaven the angels are all singing joy to have such a caring woman in their kingdom."

Germany looked at his lover with a warm smile, but I soon turned into a cool frown. "Italy, when I saw Berlyn's dead body, I noticed that she wasn't killed by getting ripped to shreds."

"How did she die then?" Italy looked confused from what Germany said.

"Her neck was snapped, the blood on her was someone else's."

Italy looked around trying to process what Germany said. He looked back at his lover with a worried look.

"Then who killed Berlyn?"

…

…

…

"I don't know… but we will find out."

* * *

_So here you are_  
_Two steps ahead, and staying on guard_  
_Every lesson forms a new scar_  
_They never thought you'd make it this far_

_But turn around_  
_Oh, they've surrounded with_  
_A showdown_  
_And nobody comes to save you now_  
_But you got something they don't_  
_Yeah you got something they don't_

_You just gotta keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting, for you to breakdown_  
_Everybody's watching, to see the fallout_  
_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_  
_Keep your e-eyes open_  
_Keep your e-eyes open_

_Eyes Open – Taylor Swift_

* * *

**I got two chapters done in one week. What is wrong with me!**

**Okay whatever there is the suspense. Enjoy.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Nightmares, planning, odd voices, fright, OC appearance, OC threats, and snarky badass comments! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guy, just thought I'd try to get chapter eight done now. Wha… **

**Also, I would like to make an announcement. GerIta will be my only sex pairing. So only expect them to be getting it on throughout the story.**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank these people for reviewing my story.**

**My best friend, Rocxann123**

**Then these guys! XD**

**Blackheartedfeather****, ****  
****AcelMonDay****,  
and ****Gwendolyn.D'Agostino****.**

**They are all fabulous. So yeah. Anyway, chapter preview: Stupid talk about memories, ****sing songs, nightmares, odd voices, fright, OC appearance, OC threats, and basic minor sexy time.**

**Chapter Warnings: Minor-majorish yaoi, Mpreg, graphic violence, Language, and nudity.**

* * *

_On Top of the World – Imagine Dragons_

_If __you love somebody  
Better tell them while they're here 'cause  
They just may run away from you_

_You'll never know what went well_  
_Then again it just depends on_  
_How long of time is left for you_

_I've had the highest mountains_  
_I've had the deepest rivers_  
_You can have it all but life keeps moving_  
_Now take it in but don't look down_

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_  
_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_  
_Waiting on this for a while now_  
_Paying my dues to the dirt_  
_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_  
_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_  
_Take it with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child__  
__I'm on top of the world__._

* * *

A week went by after the nations and Germany's family had found Elfriede and they were currently around a campfire outside of Lena Saffi. Elfriede and Ester were asleep in the jet so she had no knowledge on what her grandfather and his friends were doing. They were actually talking about things that happened months before this whole Yäktä incident. America was talking about that time that he put honey over his dick and let a bunch of honey bees sit on it.

"And so they just started to just sit on my dick and do nothing. I think all they wanted was the honey. But as soon as Germany sees the whole thing, he turns around, falls to the ground, and just starts laughing his ass off!"

"Only because you had honey _and _bees all over you fucking pelvis area. It was so funny. Only someone like you would do something like that- well, make that you and Gilbert." Germany said with a chuckle. Prussia let out a gasped "Hey!"

Spain started to laugh, "I remember that I said 'Hey, Germany, stop being pussy and look!' It was priceless!"

"I told you guys 'but, if I look and his dick is stung by a bee I swear I'm going to piss myself!' Then Alfred got his dick stung by a bee. Hah, hah, hah!" Germany said pointing his finger at Spain and America.

Lovino who was sitting next to his brother who was quietly making cooing noises at his growing belly. The small bump was starting to become quite visible to the group of heroes who were getting worried that two pregnant people with them might prove to be a little challenging.

"Hey, fratello, I have to ask you. How the Hell do you put up with Germany?" Lovino whispered to his brother.

"Ve~ I just do, Lovi. It's not that hard really. Luddi is very easy to get used to after a while, and when you get to know him he's actually a lot more mellowed down than you think. He doesn't take _everything_ seriously." The younger Italian said with a small laugh.

"Germany not taking something seriously, now that's a first. Big, strong, military general, Germany Beilschmidt not being serious about something, that's something to see."

"Lovi~ look, he's talking about how he didn't take a few events seriously. Just listen." The brothers turned their heads to Germany and the rest of the group. They were listening to him retelling what happened at America and England's wedding four years ago.

"And then Alfred glared at me from across the room, and so I let go of England." Germany said defensively. Apparently America still wasn't happy when Germany has accidently dropped England when they shared a dance at the wedding.

"You still dropped him though, dude." America said accusingly at the pale blond nation.

"You glared at me when Arthur and I were dancing, and Alfred, I didn't want your shoe up my ass for the rest of the night." Germany retorted playfully.

"Al, love, he only wanted a dance with his former mentor. Ease up, besides it was one dance, and I'm not frail I can fall a foot from the ground." England said patting his husband's chest with his hand. "Calm down big guy."

Spain was sitting near the fire looking into it with thought. He then had an idea to keep the night going. "Hey mi amigos! Let's sing a song together. I know a song that everyone knows."

"That sounds like a great idea, Antonio." Germany said as the other nations nodded enthusiastically. Germany's family left to go to bed, but Soren stayed to watch what the nations would sing to.

"Okay I need a guitar and a beat. Germany, I know you play a mean string, but can you be my drummer?" Antonio said to one of his friend.

"Sure. Hey, Soren, can you go and get your acoustic?" he looked at his uncle with a smile. Soren smiled and left for his guitar he got from Spain during his travels with Nenizia.

When he returned to the group with the shiny wooden acoustic, they were already eager to sing together just like the old days.

"Alright, now Germany we know that you know this song by heart. After all you made it, and you let Alfred use it for that Pocahontas film. So you must be the one to sing your heart out!" Spain said smiling knowingly to his pale friend.

"I will do my best, Antonio." Germany said mockingly with a smirk. He put his hands flat on the log he was sitting on starting to tap a rhythmic beat as Spain strummed the acoustic in time. Germany soon let his accented and hypnotizing voice ring out softly as he sang the first verse of the song he created when he was a confederation. (Italics = Germany singing alone; Bold + Italics = Italy or others singing along)

"_You think I'm just an ignorant savage__  
And you've been so many places; I guess it must be so  
__But still I cannot see, if the savage one is me__  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know..." _

His voice had the others in a hypnotic state as they were swept in from his rhythmic beats, Spain's timely strums of the acoustic, and the German's charming voice. Italy joined with his lover as they synced together in harmony.

"_**You think you own whatever land you land on  
The earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name."**_

Soon England, France, Romano, China, Hungary, and Austria joined in with the duo. They voices causing more harmony to fill the air.

"_**You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew."**_

They died down to let Germany sing the part that he would scream out to the French when he was a child so they could understand why they shouldn't destroy his land all those years ago. (They still did it though! DX)

"_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning lynx why he grinned  
Can you sing with all the voices of the river  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"_

Soon all the rest of the nations joined in with the German (the others along with Russia, America, Greece, Canada, Spain, Soren, Japan, and Prussia). Their voices syncing with the beauty that was the nations of the world.

"_**Come run the hidden evergreen trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once never wonder what they're worth."**_

The voices sounded out through the sky as the beat of Germany's hands and the rhythmic strumming of Soren's acoustic rang through the night. The lows and highs of diverse tenors and altos and sopranos sounding through the air as the wind itself.

"_**The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The white stork and the black eagle are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle in a hoop that never ends."**_

The final chorus sounded as the nations' voices died down to let Germany have the spotlight. They loved the voice that sounded from the German's mouth; it made him seem not as strict and obedient as he let out to be. Spain played the acoustic louder for a greater affect while Germany beat the log faster and harder until-

"_How high will a cherry tree grow?  
If you cut it down then you'll never know it."_

_"And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
For whether we are white or tanner skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the river  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind."_

The German's voice grew softer as the song was nearing its end, and the other nations ohed in the background.

"_You can own the earth and still__  
__All you'll own is earth until__…"_

"_You can paint with all the colors of the wind…"_

.oO0Oo.

_Germany walked around into the darkness unknowing of what was watching him from afar. He looked around in confusion until a searing pain coursed through him like striking a match on scrapped skin. He fell to his knees in agony. It was not like when the capital was attacked- no far from that. It was like someone was cutting him open; carving his skin inside out, waiting for all the blood to flow freely into the darkness._

_He tried to scream, to call out for help, do something, but nothing came out. It was like his voice had disappeared in his desperate time of need. He soon heard tiny murmurs all around him. (_regular = strange voice_)_

"You… will… not… survive…"

'You will not survive…' _Germany thought as the pain subsided. What would he not survive? He didn't understand what the odd voice was trying to tell him. He was a nation; he survives everything his country and others throws at him. He's the Federal Republic of Germany for Christ's sake; he was born a survivor._

"Before… you… die… you will… suffer… a fate… much worse than… death."

_Germany looked around in confused fright, for he was scared for what the voice meant._

"_What do you mean I will suffer a fate much worse than death?"_

_No answer._

"_Answer me dammit!" Germany looked around to find the source of the voice threatening him. He saw a shadow in the distance moving closer to him. Soft footsteps echoed in the endless darkness surrounding them. _

_As the figure got closer to the German, he noticed it was a woman. Her hair flowed lazily around her as her feet that barely touched the ground moved closer to him._

_When she got into seeing distance his eyes slightly widened. Pale blond hair, very pale skin, damn near clear, a creepy smile, and blood red eyes were what shocked Germany the most. Her attire was a mix of peasant and noble Victorian Era style. Her hair had multiple curls; those that looked like Norway's, Greece and Turkey's, the Italy brothers', Austria's, Joachim an Taiwan's, Canada's, America's, Seborga's, Australia's, and South Korea's._

_Her skin was a white as snow, but under her eyes the skin had markings. Three lines came down from the bottom of her eyes, to stop near her chin. A dot was in between each line and that was it. Her eyes were as red as a bloodied rose, but were not what frightened him. What frightened him was her smile._

_Her smile was too big for her face and looked like it was stuck to her face. Sharp teeth showed gleaming white as if they were waiting to get soaked with red blood._

_Germany swallowed his fear and spoke to the scary women, "Who are you ma'am? Why are you here, and what did you mean that I would suffer a fate much worse than death?" _

_The woman chuckled softly, but her smile made it scary. "My name is Khalimahia, and I am here to tell you you're destiny now that the time has come."_

_He was going to state his previous question, but Khalimahia beat him to it. "I meant exactly what I said. You _will_ suffer a fate much worse than death, and _I _will make sure of that!" _

_Germany backed away from the crazed woman in fear. She _will_ make sure that he suffers a fate much worse than death. What did he ever do to that woman, for he did not know? He's never met her before, and frankly, he does not want to. _

_She spoke again with a sickening sweet smile plastered across her demented yet pretty face. "If you want to ever see your child be born unharmed along with your boyfriend, you _will _do what I say." Germany's eyes widened from the threat made to his newly growing family. He didn't want Italy or their child to be harmed in any way or form; he'd do anything to keep them safe. ANYTHING!_

"_What do you want from me?" Germany said to the woman who threatens to harm his new family._

"_When the time comes for you to choose between killing the Yäktä and saving the ones you love or killing your family and friends to save yourself, I want you to kill your friends and family. Your boyfriend and child would be spared of course. I would never-"_

"_I will never do that. I would rather rot in Hell than kill the ones I love. Do what you want to me, I won't care!" Germany snarled at the woman in rage. _

_Khalimahia face contorted with anger at being interrupted and that her offer had been denied. "You fool, so help me you do not do this deed when the time comes I _will make sure _that your child will never take its first pathetic breath!" She screamed at him in hatred._

"_Come at me you little bitch!" Germany growled back at her. She charged at the German with a speed he'd never seen before. _

_He felt aching pain from his chest and he looked down. His chest and stomach were sliced open with fresh blood spilling from the gash. The blood was so dark it was black- no it _was_ black. Why was his blood black the German thought? His head felt dizzy as he fell back into the endless darkness. He fell into a vast ocean of black nothing. _

_Then he heard the screams._

_Those horrible screams of hundreds- no thousands of people he's never met. Screaming for help that he could not give. He soon saw what they were afraid of; the white wolves from Hell that ripped not only people and lives apart, but also families and hope. The numerous people screamed as they watched their loved ones be ripped into nothing and then tossed aside like ragdolls. _

_Germany looked back at his bleeding chest, watching the black blood leave his body as he felt it get weaker and weaker._

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_That one scream Germany recognized all too well. He turned around to see that his thoughts were true._

_Italy._

_He saw his little lover cowering in a corner holding a bundle close to his chest as a giant, snarling wolf demon with a scar over his eye made his way closer and closer to his little Italian. He tried to get closer, but he could not move. His eyes got heavier and heavier and only had one word that was allowed to escape his mouth._

"_Feli…"_

Germany shot up from the bed he and Italy shared in the private room they have on the jet. He looked around to find Elfriede sleeping on the floor, but his lover was not to be seen.

In panic he hopped from the bed and was about to head out the door, but then Italy walked into the room with his head on his now showing stomach. A four weeks had passed since they found Elfriede and Italy was finally beginning to fully show. His stomach bulged from the thin tank top he wore to leave the room. (He always sleeps naked!) It wasn't large, but it was noticeable for someone who's almost three months along.

"Ve~ sorry Luddi, I didn't feel too good, so I went to use the bathroom- mph!" Italy was cut off from the fact that Germany sealed his lips shut with his own. It wasn't soft or gentle, but hard and needy. Italy soon fell into the kiss and wound his arms around his lovers neck. He yelped into the kiss as he felt himself being picked up off the ground, and he instinctively wrapped his legs around the German's waist.

Germany carried the Italian to the bed, careful not to step on his sleeping granddaughter. He laid his little lover on the bed and broke the heated kiss. He gazed at the Italian beneath him and his just stared. Italy's face was flushed from their heated kiss; lips parted, plump and red for the taking, hair askew from his previous sleep, and lust consumed in his eyes. Italy was waiting to be taken.

Germany soon remembered his nightmare and tears formed in his eyes. He slumped down on his lover as he sobbed into his marked shoulder and hugged him close.

Italy was shocked at first, but wound his arms around his lover and held him close. He wondered what was wrong with his lover, but decided not to ask, for it might make things worse. Instead he lifted his lovers face from his shoulder and brought him down for a kiss. His tongue poked the German's bottom lip in caution, but soon a tongue poked and rubbed his back. He soon felt his body being pushed back down into the mattress and quick wet kisses planted down his neck.

Germany reached the shoulder of his lover that he'd marked with his teeth and sensually licked it slowly over and over again. Italy moaned with pleasure as his lover licked his marked shoulder over and over. He felt himself getting hard just from a few licks to the faintly scared skin. Germany took off his black tank top showing off his well-built chest to his lover. He shivered as he felt small, delicate fingers traced small patterns across his abs and biceps. Germany stopped his Italian's hands to pull him into a passionate kiss filled with promises of his love and devotion to the little Italian.

.oO0Oo.

Instead of having the needy and quick sex that would of taken place, they had slow and gentle lovemaking that filled the room with soft moans of "more, harder, and faster please…" They needn't worry about Elfriede, for she will sleep through anything. In the end they laid together in a tangle of sweat and sheets. A murmur of "I love you" was heard through the room from the German who held his little lover tight to his chest.

"I love you too, Germany." Italy held on close to his lover in fear that he'll disappear.

Germany stared at the ceiling with a distant look in his eyes, which quickly turned into a look of sadness and fear. If what Khalimahia said to him was true, then Germany just signed a death wish to Italy and their unborn child. '_No…'_ he thought. '_I'll do everything in my power to protect them, even if it risks my own life!'_

Germany turned to his now sleeping lover, and with deep concentration he located the tiny soul that was Italy and his child. He let out a sigh of relief when he found its soul beating off healthy waves. He brought the covers of their bed up to cover his lover's naked form. But before he did that he lifted his sleeping lover's arms that were covering his growing belly. He leaned down to the growing stomach and kissed it just above the navel. He chuckled as he felt the little soul of their unborn child bounce around happily from its father's small gesture of affection.

Germany covered his pregnant boyfriend with the covers and got up from the bed. He picked his sleeping granddaughter off the floor and put her on a clean area of the bed. (The middle part. XD) He then slid in and held his grandchild and boyfriend close as they slept soundly next to him. He looked up to the ceiling again and asked a silent prayer to the Lord in Heaven.

'_God if you will help the outcasts, then help me to…'_

* * *

_Pet – A Perfect Circle_

_Don't fret precious I'm here  
Step away from the window  
Go back to sleep_

_Lay your head down child  
I won't let the boogeyman come  
Counting bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums  
Pay no mind to the rabble  
Pay no mind to the rabble  
Head down, go to sleep  
To the rhythm of the war drums_

_Pay no mind what other voices say  
They don't care about you  
Like I do  
Like I do  
Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils  
See they don't give a fuck about you  
Like I do_

_Just stay with me  
Safe and ignorant  
Go back to sleep  
Go back to sleep_

* * *

*******EDIT***** I will be posting these stories on Ao3. My pen name will be this one. I will be changing this account and delete these stories from this site. If you want to read stories that are rated M or are about Hetalia, please go to my Ao3 account. Thanks for the reviews. I love everyone of you. I will be only uploading Kiddie stories on this account now. It's only for my metal capacity. Ciao *****EDIT*******

** Well then, that was chapter 8. How about them apples. I just love it so much. I am sad that I didn't put as much graphic violence as I intended, but what are you going to do? Oh well right? **

**Also, the Lena Saffi is the name Soren chose for his jet. The first half is Norwegian, while the other half is Danish.**

**Germany, America, and Spain hang out together a lot. They do a lot of stupid stuff together and frankly gets them in trouble with their lovers most of the time. So yeah. **

**I love the Pocahontas film so much. I get nostalgic every time I hear the song **_**Colors of the Wind**_**. I tear up every time. I always wanted to give Germany a reason to sing that song. For reals guys, I could actually see Germany singing this song. So yeah I believe that a 10 year old Germany had his own version of that song and he sang it to a famous French guy from the early 1800s. Not God damn Napoleon. Someone else, I just don't know who. So yeah. After the fall of HRE (I support the Germany=HRE theory by the by) Napoleon had French men raid the land for its valuable resources and then young Germany (or the German Confederation) is all like, "No way, I will not allow you to destroy towns and tear up my land just for resources that we most likely don't have!" Sings song and tries to make the French leave, but very few listened to him. I don't know if they actually did that or not; I'm just making up scenarios in my head and forcing them into history. **

**Yes I am indeed a history fucker (just don't ask me to fuck around with the bible history though; we have enough people doing that already!) **

**Well now you met the REAL antagonist of the story. Now before you go and ask, "WTF is a pale blond vampire chick who looks like she's from the Victorian Era doing having an African name?! Are you on crack?!"  
Don't ask that, please. I will kill you if you do. I mean it. Or I will fill everything in your house with various shades of pink Legos! I mean it.  
Khalimahia is a name that just popped up into my head the day I decided I needed an antagonist for the dang story. She's not a vampire, but she's a very "interesting" character with a very "interesting" backstory. And Germany's family might have something to do with it. O.o Wha…**

**Light romantic sexy time and fluff. So much damn fluff…**

**IT'S SO DAMN FLUFFY!**

**So yeah you go Germany and ask our gracious God for help. You are defiantly going to need it buddy…**

**So until next time guys… Ciao! **


End file.
